Lost
by Jaguarin
Summary: Barbara needs handle again a little Helena that is discovering the world... Jacques is back with two new friends, Leroy & Leonard. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A big thanks to my offidial editor, NightStalker...**

**This is part of my little Helena series. This would be a sequel of "We've just begun..."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So… she is in town again?" the small man asked, looking through the window and smoking a cigarette. It was a cold night in New Gotham.

"Yes, and she has a 'normal' life," the other man answered, crossing his hands behind his back.

The view from this place was beautiful. New Gotham at night was spectacular. He lowered his head to see the cars below. "Did you tell her that I want to see her?"

"Yes, but she told me she is retired, and that she doesn't work in this business anymore."

"Did you tell her I'd pay good money for it?"

"Yes, I insisted, but she refused."

The man turned his head to look at his lackey. "I get pissed when anyone refuses an offer from me, and that is dangerous. Did you tell her?"

"Yes, it didn't matter to her; she insisted that she is retired."

The small man puffed on his cigarette and grinned, "Well, she is going to 'quit' her retirement very soon."

----------------------------------------------------------

Selina cleaned Helena's floor, she wasn't in a good mood. She had argued with a customer; nothing worse that a bad one; after it, the woman that usually helped her to clean the house was sick and she had to stay home to clean her apartment. Toys and clothes were everywhere in Helena's bedroom; maybe she needed to talk with her again about it, but it seemed impossible for her child to understand. Her favorite hobby was throwing clothes around her room. She couldn't deny she has a good taste in clothes, but horrible taste in being organized.

She had moved back to New Gotham just a few months ago, maybe the most difficult thing hadn't been confronting Bruce; after all she knew him very well. That had been the easy part of her return; the hardest one had been Batgirl, that head strong girl that was Barbara Gordon. Trying to make her understand that she wasn't a criminal anymore was the hardest work that she ever had.

The blonde removed the blankets from the bed and saw a big box under the bed. She kneeled and pulled it; the last time Helena had a box hidden under her bed was to keep her collection of labels. She opened it and found candies, many candy bags: gums, pez candy, life savers, Starbust, Sweet tarts, Musketeers, Jelly Belly, butterfingers, and her favorite, 5th Avenue, a milk chocolate peanut butter bar.

Damn, if Helena had been eating all that candy, now she understood the hyperactivity that had been making her crazy the last few months. She raised a brow; she hadn't purchased so much candies for her. And she didn't have money to buy it.

She walked toward her closet and looked inside. A back pack was on the floor, she picked it up and opened it. More candy. What the...? She put the bag on the floor and checked her girl's clothes. She found some ball gums in one of her coats and more pez in another one. New.

Who was giving all this candy to Helena...? She needed to check it out carefully, because it could be a stranger trying to earn the child's trust and then do something bad to her after. She knew there were many demented people trying to corrupt and hurt children like Helena.

Unless… an idea crossed her mind.

She put her hands on her knees. Maybe she needed to test a theory.

--------------------------------------------

"So, she works here?" the small man asked his driver. Both were inside his elegant limo looking at local shop on one of the main streets. Some workers were painting outside.

"Yes, Sir, she is usually here before mid-day; I asked one of the workers and he told me this is a new Art Gallery.

"Interesting, an Art Gallery; a Catburglar that has a nice touch in art and jewels opens an Art Gallery. Yes, sounds interesting... Maybe we need to visit Selina Kyle soon."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's go home." He closed the window between them.

-----------------------------------------

Selina parked her car in front of the school. Helena was playing with some girls in the front; she wasn't tall, she was in fact, the shortest in her group, but she still had time to grow. She was just nine. As soon as the kid saw her, she picked up her school bag and ran toward the car.

"Hi, Mom." She opened the door and jumped inside throwing the school bag on the back seat.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you?" she kissed her on the cheek.

"I got a C minus!" she said with a big smile.

Selina shook her head, why was she saying she got a 'C minus' and smiling? "What? You got a C minus?"

"Yes."

"And you are proud of it?"

"Well, it was in gym class, we were losing in soccer and I stopped a goal. We won!" the brunette explained excitedly.

"You stopped a goal? Right, good... but why die you get a C minus?

"Because I kicked Harry."

Selina crossed her arms and fixed her eyes on the little brunette, "And... why did you kick Harry?"

"Because he was running toward our goal and I kicked him. I stopped him, Mom!"

Selina rolled her eyes, "Helena, it's soccer, not American football." She wished her little girl would be sweeter and less rough. Why the hell she didn't like Barbies or Cabbage Patch Kids like the others? Last Christmas she had asked for a Darth Vader suit because she loved the black costume.

"I know, but I stopped him." The little girl raised her arms.

"It must be a penalty."

Helena moved her head, "No! Mom! I'm not stupid, I kicked him out of the penalty area, not inside."

"That is cheating!" Selina pointed at her with a finger, "You can't do that."

"Why not? In the professional games, the players kick each other all the time."

"Because you were playing, and that wasn't nice."

"Well, the adults play too."

"I don't want you to do this again."

"But we won, Mom!" Helena cocked her head.

"The point is not that you won or not, it's the way you do it. You did it wrong and you deserve your C minus. If you win, do it in a clean way, not cheating."

Helena pouted and rested her back on the seat. Selina moved her vehicle toward the street. She looked at her daughter and smiled to herself, sometimes Helena's ideas were so crazy. She moved her hand toward her shoulder.

"Just don't do it again, honey, that is not right."

The girl nodded.

"Want to come with me to Ikea?"

"Yea!"

"Just remember..."

"...don't touch the porcelain dolls..." Helena finished the sentence.

"Right."

Selina picked up a magazine and opened it to check inside, her eyes glanced toward her daughter, who was standing in front of some comic books, she waited patiently, she needed to check her theory about the origin of the candies. Helena never went out alone, she always was with her, and she always took her and picked her up from school. The little girl was shy and she didn't talk with anyone she didn't know. Selina used to give her a few dollars per week, but not enough to buy that amount of candy, so... the explanation must be another one.

She put the magazine in its place and took another title; when she turned back, Helena was gone, she was fast. She looked around for her, but she wasn't there.

"Helena?" She went toward the candy store that was next to the book store; she was sure her theory was right.

Cautiously, she looked for her, but she wasn't there. The blonde walked around, trying to find her unsuccessfully. Where the hell was her daughter? She walked back toward the books.

Nothing.

She had lost her.

Damn.

"Helena?" Suddenly, someone pulling her coat, she lowered her gaze, Helena was there holding her long coat.

"Hel..." she said, sighing with relief, "Where were you?"

The girl waved her arms, "Here... I'm bored, can we go?"

"All right," she took her hand, "but where were you?"

"Here."

"I looked for you."

"I'm hungry."

"Just let me buy some medicine, and we will go."

"Okay."

Selina went to the drugs section and waited for some pills, she turned and saw Helena on the bubble gum aisle. She was surprised at the ability and speed of the girl. If she hadn't seen the candy hidden in her room, it would appear to her as a simple movement to put her hand inside her coat. She knew stealing was a common behavior in young children. Almost all children take things that don't belong to them at one time or another. Stealing, however, was a behavior that upset her.

Now she needed stop her, but... she hesitated, what she would tell her?

'Helena, don't do it because just bad people do it?'

'Helena, people that steal go to jail?'

'Helena, that's against the law. Decent people don't do it.'

She shook her head. She was a cat burglar for years and now she was worried because her girl was a burglar too. This was God's punishment.

"Do you feel okay, lady?" the clerk asked.

"No, add some Tylenol, please…..I need it."

"One box?"

"No, two."


	2. Chapter 2

The tall, blonde woman sighed, she raised her hand and rubbed her temple. It had been a rough day. She closed her eyes a few seconds and took a deep breath. Now, again, how was she going to handle Helena's 'instinct' to steal? The girl was a natural thief; she couldn't avoid being proud of her kitten; she did it in front of people and no one noticed it. Even she barely caught her fast movement.

She shook her head, what the hell was she thinking? She couldn't applaud bad behaviour, she needed to find a way to correct it.

"Helena!" she called her.

She hadn't done it in the store, some people knew her past and it would be a shame for the little girl if someone began to call her a 'thief' for her past. Okay, maybe she needed start with an easy conversation about good and bad.

Shit.

She hit her head. She felt like Batgirl thinking like that. She never imagined she'd have to talk to someone about why people shouldn't steal things….

She stood up in the door frame, "Helena! I'm calling you! Come here!"

"It wasn't me!" the little girl shouted from her room.

"Helena..." Selina called her with that tone of voice that was meant as a warning for her kid.

"It wasn't me, Mom!" The brunette walked out of her room and went toward the kitchen where her mother was. She was dressed in her pajamas and red socks.

Selina rested her side on the door frame and crossed her arms, "I called you for dinner."

"Oh..." Helena blushed, realizing her mistake.

"Now, what wasn't you?"

The kid ran, crossing the door under her mother's arm and sat at the kitchen table. Selina rolled her eyes and turned, she found Helena taking her spoon and looking at her.

"I want soup."

"What wasn't you, Helena?"

Helena sighed "The one that broke the lamp."

A brow raised, "What lamp?"

"It was not me, Mom!"

Selina pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Great, just what she needed. She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on little ones. "I asked, what lamp?"

"...Living room?" Helena played with the spoon in her hands.

"The Chinese one?"

The brunette nodded. Selina tried to remain calm, it wasn't fair for her to discharge her bad mood on her daughter, she sat at the table and opened the soup dish, "And..." she asked carefully, "who was it?"

"Jaçques..."

The blonde stopped her hand with the big spoon on the mid air, "Jaçques? Your black stuffed cat?"

"I already punished him, don't be angry mom." Helena explained, "He can't watch TV and is inside the closet."

The blonde took a deep breath and poured soup in her child's bowl, then her own.

Breathe.

Deep.

She needed to stay, not shout, not be angry.

"And..." she asked after a few seconds "How exactly did Jaçques break my expensive Chinese lamp that I bought in Germany five years ago?"

"We were playing and he jumped hard and hit it."

Selina emphasized her question, "Jaçques jumped?"

"Yes, he is a cat..." Helena put a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"And you didn't encourage him or 'pushed' him to do it?"

"No, Mom."

If she didn't know Jaçques was a stuffed cat, surely she would believe in the innocence that Helena was portraying at that moment. She rubbed her face with her hands, "Helena... I'm trying to be patient, but I'm not stupid. You knew that lamp was an expensive one; and you knew I loved that lamp... "

"I told Jaçques; he says he's very sorry..."

"He told you that after you put him inside the closet?"

"After."

Selina did a long silence fixing her eyes on her bowl. Well, that was enough. She took a piece of bread. "You are grounded."

Helena raised her head, surprised, "Grounded? Why?"

"You broke my lamp."

"It was Jaçques."

"Stop saying that." The blonde pointed at her with the piece of bread.

"It's bad manners to point at people," Helena said.

Selina opened her mouth to say something, but Helena interrupted, "You always say it to me."

"Helena..."

"It was Jaçques, Mom, he is punished."

"Punished my ass, you broke it."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Don't say bad words!"

"I've told you many times not to play in the living room."

"Mom!"

Selina glared at her, the little girl broke her patience, "Don't argue or you will join Jaçques inside the closet. You deserve it, I'm not happy with you, first you kicked your friend, later you got a C minus, and now you confessed that you broke my lamp."

"I didn't confess..."

"You are grounded. End of conversation."

Helena lowered her head. Selina put a spoonful of soup in her mouth. The long talk about the candy robbery could wait.

---------------------------------

Well, it had been a bad day, first her mom was angry with her because of the lamp. She had grounded her all week without TV. Now she had to walk home carrying her heavy school bag because her mother hadn't picked her up. It was almost ten blocks and it was late and she was hungry.

She arrived at the building and the doorman greeted her; he told her that her mother had just arrived and was upstairs. Grumbling, Helena walked toward the elevator.

She opened the door of her home and yelled her mother's name, throwing her school bag on the floor. She heard noises in her room and walked toward there. Selina was pulling some boxes from the closet.

"Mom," she walked inside the room, "you didn't pick me up from school."

The blonde saw her, she looked at her from head to foot and turned again toward the closet. "No? uhm…"

"Uhm…?"

"I'm busy."

"I'm hungry mom." Helena cocked her head.

"Eat whatever you want from the fridge."

Helena frowned, "And you?"

"I'm not hungry now, Helena," Selina went toward the door and pushed her outside, "do what ever you want." The blonde closed the door in her face. Helena remained still a few minutes.

"Are you angry?" she finally asked, but her mother didn't respond.

"I'm going to eat all the ice cream on the fridge!."

She didn't get a response. Annoyed, Helena walked toward the kitchen. She was going to eat all the ice cream in the fridge, yes; she was going to show her!

A few hours later, Helena was watching TV in the living room. She saw her mother taking her coat, preparing to leave; she had a black bag in her hand.

"Where are you going?" the little girl asked, eating a peanut butter sandwich.

"Work," Selina answered coldly.

"Want dinner?" She lifted her sandwich.

"No. When you finish, turn off the TV and go to sleep."

"Are you going to come back late?"

Selina didn't answer. She walked outside the apartment and closed the door. Helena felt her heart break; she sighed and, putting the peanut sandwich on the table, she turned off the television and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------

Barbara sat on her couch drinking a cup of hot tea. She was watching the news. The main news was politics. She took the remote control and changed the channel. More news, news, old movies, news, a bad TV show. Why was there never anything good on when she stayed home?

She put her tea cup to the side and changed the channel again. Maybe it was best to go to bed early, it was a quiet night and quiet nights were rare. She yawned and walked toward the window; Selina came to her mind. She hadn't seen her in weeks, it was still hard to accept the idea of her "retirement".

Catwoman was one of the most famous criminals in the world, and a very hard one to trap. And she had to admit, one of the most 'honest' thieves she had ever known: she respected human life; and, occasionally, she had helped Batman against some criminals.

Helena's face came to her mind and she couldn't avoid smiling, that girl was a real headache. She took care of her for a few days when Selina had traveled to France months ago.

She was pretty smart, and very spoiled. Selina was overprotective; fearful that some of her old enemies would appear; like had happened on that occasion. She couldn't blame her, maybe she would feel the same; and probably she would do the same.

She turned off the TV, the programs were bad. Maybe it was best was to go to sleep early.

---------------------------------------

The little brunette stirred, she yawned and stretched. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. The house was quiet. She looked at the watch on the table: 9:30 am. Uh, oh, her mom hadn't woken her up in time to go to school.

She took her stuffed cat and walked outside the room calling Selina without response. She walked in her room, but it was empty; the bed was still made. She looked inside the bathroom and later walked toward the kitchen.

She wasn't at home.

Why she hadn't woken her? She never let her stay at home on a school day. She dialed her mobile, but it was off.

She went to her room and changed into her school clothes, maybe she would be here to pick her up at any moment.

-------------------------------------

Being a crime fighter had advantages: fresh air, freedom, exercise, adrenaline running through the veins, an incredible night view of the city. But it had disadvantages, as well. No pay, no insurance, high risk... she landed on the ground and looked at the next building: The New Gotham Museum.

She had heard the alarms, luckily she was nearby. She landed on the roof top and saw the skylight open with rope tied to a corner of it. Cautiously, she hid near it and waited patiently. If the alarms were on, the thief would be out in a few moments.

She was right.

A dark figure moved outside the skylight.

She moved outside her hideout to face the dark figure.

"Hi, good evening, am I interrupting something?"

The thief turned; surprised, Batgirl recognized the burglar. In her surprise, she didn't raise a hand to stop the hard blow with a stick that hit the side of her head; the force of the blow knocked her out; her legs doubled and she dropped with a thud to the ground, unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid.

She was very stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She took her hand to her head and grimaced as soon as her fingers touched the patch at her forehead. That damn blow had opened a cut on her forehead.

Stupid.

She never had felt so angry.

Annoyed.

Pissed.

And stupid.

The elevator door opened. Firm steps echoed through the corridor. She had promised her that she never would do it, and it was a lie. She knew it was late, almost 2 o'clock in the morning, but she didn't care; she pressed the door bell. A long coat covered her Batgirl costume; she didn't want to lose time changing; she needed to face Selina, who had moved back to New Gotham a year and a half ago.

Fists in balls, she waited patiently a few seconds after pressing the door bell again; this time most insistently.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she heard Helena's voice running toward the door.

The little kid.

Sigh.

Well, this time her presence wouldn't matter to tell Selina two or three things; she had found her stealing a valuable jewelery exhibit; in her surprise, Selina had hit her hard on her head, knocking her unconscious.

Helena's face couldn't avoid showing her disappointment when she saw the redhead standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Helena," the tall woman greeted, "I'm sorry, I know it's late, but is your mom home?"

Little blue eyes turned moist. Barbara kneeled in front of her, "Hey, what's wrong, Helena?"

Helena hugged her tight. The redhead hugged her back, "Easy, what happened?"

"I dunno where she is," the girl whispered.

"You don't know?"

"She didn't call me, she's been gone since morning..." Helena sobbed. "She didn't wake me up and didn't take me to school; she doesn't answer her mobile and she didn't call me. She always calls me when she is late..."

The redhead rubbed her hair. "Easy, don't cry, I'm sure she's fine."

"Maybe she is hurt..."

Barbara knew something was wrong, terribly wrong, "No, no, I'm sure she is fine..." she lied. "She surely... had some problem".

"She didn't give me anything to eat yesterday. I waited for her all day..." Helena kept sobbing, "Something happened to her."

"No?..." Barbara moved back a bit, green eyes fixed on little blue one; she took Helena's chin with her fingers, "Let's do something, I'll stay with you until mommy arrives, right? And you tell me what happened."

Helena nodded sadly, Barbara hugged her and lifted her easily. Helena wrapped her arms and legs around her. She closed the main door behind her and walked inside, what the hell was happening? Selina would never leave Helena alone.

She glanced toward the kitchen table, an empty ice cream bowl, bread, an open jar of peanut butter, a knife and dirty dishes over all the place. She turned to look at the little girl, who had rested her head on her shoulder, and brushed the back of the dark head. "She didn't give you anything to eat yesterday or today?"

The brunette shook her head.

"You must eat something; let me make something for you."

"I'm not hungry."

The young crime fighter noticed Helena was still wearing her school clothes; the living room was a mess- sofa cushions on the floor, the TV on- "Were you sleeping here?" she asked gently.

"I was waiting for my mom."

Barbara didn't know what to say. She walked toward Helena's room with the girl in her arms.

The redhead waited for Selina until dawn. She never came back; she was resting her back on the headboard of Helena's bed; the girl had wrapped her arms around her; she had been crying almost all night and tired, had fallen asleep. After Helena had fallen asleep, she had called hospitals and the police looking for the woman. Nothing.

She could see the sun rise through the window. She stirred and tried to move out of the bed, but Helena curled tightly against her. She smiled and rubbed her back with her hand. She couldn't walk out and leave Helena alone. She needed to think about what to do with the girl. Selina had disappeared, according to Helena, more than twenty-four hours ago. The brunette had explained what had happened and all of it was weird. Selina would never leave her daughter alone and act like that with her. Helena was her most valuable treasure.

Something had happened and she needed to figure it out. Bruce was out of the city, as was Dick; she'd have to do it alone.

The first step was taking Helena to school and hoping that Selina would appear. If not, she needed to invent a good story for the girl and take her home.

The redhead waited for Selina. She never came back; she was resting her back on the headboard of Helena's bed; the girl had wrapped her arms around her; she had been crying almost all night and tired, had fallen asleep. After Helena had fallen asleep, she had called hospitals and the police looking for the woman. Nothing.

She stirred and tried to move out of the bed, but Helena curled tightly against her. She smiled and rubbed her back with her hand. She couldn't walk out and leave Helena alone. She needed to think about what to do with the girl. Selina had disappeared, according to Helena, more than twenty-four hours ago. The brunette had explained what had happened and all of it was weird. Selina would never leave her daughter alone and act like that with her. Helena was her most valuable treasure.

Something had happened and she needed to figure it out. Bruce was out of the city, as was Dick; she'd have to do it alone.

--------------

A soft noise woke up the redhead. She had fallen asleep, Helena curled up next to her. She kept silent a few seconds and she heard again a noise. She could see the sunrise through the window.

Selina?.

She stood up, taking care to not wake Helena and adjusted her long coat covering her batgirl costume. She opened the door and walked inside Selina's bedroom. No one was there. She heard the main door closing and ran toward it.

When she opened it she found the tall woman walking toward the elevator. She had a small suitcase with her.

"Selina! Where are you going?"

Selina almost stabbed her with her look. "What are you doing in my home?"

"I'm looking for you."

The ex-Catwoman turned to her, crossing her arms. "I'll call the police, you were inside my house without my permission."

"Yes, interesting, call them and maybe you can explain why you were inside the Museum last night."

The blonde smirked looking at the patch over her forehead, "Rough night… Batgirl?"

Barbara walked toward her, "What the hell is wrong with you? You promised not to do this again!"

"Don't try to tell me what I should or should not do, I'm older than you." She moved her hand to press the elevator button.

Barbara caught her wrist and pressed it hard. "I'll stop you for robbery right now."

Selina grinned and put her suitcase on the floor; she suddenly moved a hand toward the redhead and she ripped her coat leaving the front of her costume visible. "Yes, do it," she hissed, "it will be interesting to hear you explaining how you became Batgirl."

"You can't…." the redhead muttered in surprise.

"Try me." She pulled her hand trapped back. Barbara released her.

"Selina, you promised to quit your criminal life for Helena!"

The older woman looked at her, losing her patience. She had work to do for her next assault and she was so annoyed; she stepped towards Barbara, her face but a few inches from Barbara's. "Catwoman is back." She clenched her teeth. "If you don't like it, it's your problem, not mine; you don't have any idea how I've missed this. I feel alive again. I'm not going to stop being myself just because you say to or because of Helena."

"Helena doesn't deserve this," the young crime fighter growled.

"She is old enough to take care of herself. I'm not going to wipe her ass all my life."

Barbara blinked, stunned. "But… she's only nine, she's a child…"

"I was a child too when I ran away from my father. She is smart enough, don't worry."

"You can't be serious."

"You will see." She pressed the elevator button.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to do." Selina raised her brow, smiling, "You know…some jewels waiting for me… I'm sure we will see each other again later. But if you don't want me to knock you out again, keep your distance from me."

Barbara angrily took her by her coat and pushed her hard against the elevator doors. "I'll stop you before you try it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Selina pushed back, breaking the grip, "Wanna fight? Right, let's do it."

An old woman opened her door and looked outside. Barbara turned, covering her costume and the blonde brushed her hair, picking up her suitcase.

"Are you okay Miss Kyle?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, just leaving. I´ll be travelling a few weeks Mrs. Smith. See you."

The elderly woman looked at Barbara with distrust.

The elevator door opened and Selina walked inside. Barbara stopped the elevator doors before they closed. "Selina! You can't leave Helena alone. She needs you, she is a child and you left her alone for almost two days! She was crying all night. She didn't know where you were!"

"Is that your fucking problem, Barbara?" the blonde growled. "Helena? She is smart enough, but if you want, take care of her. I'll be out of the city."

"…What?"

"You heard me. I have work to do and I don't have time for this."

"She is your daughter! Jesus!"

"Don't fuck with me. Try to stop me now and everyone will know who you are!." The burglar pointed at her Batgirl costume visible behind the ripped coat. "This is my life and I can live it the way I choose; I'm choosing this!. Take Helena, if you want, but I warn you, that won't stop me from killing you if you try to stop me. I'll do it." She stepped back. Speechless, Barbara watched the elevator doors closing in front of her.

She stood motionless in front of the elevator; she couldn't believe it. The old woman at the door looked at her curiously. Barbara turned and walked inside Selina's apartment, closing the door.

She rested her back there and her head on the door. What the hell was happening to Selina? She loved Helena so much, how could she leave her own daughter? Something was wrong, was someone blackmailing her? But it didn't justify her attitude toward the little brunette. Something serious was behind all that; she needed to investigate it but…

Helena? What would she do with her? She looked at her watch, 7 am. She removed her ripped coat and walked toward Selina's room. Selina was a bit taller than her, but almost the same size, she changed her clothes, thinking about what to do. Her father didn't like her, she had a lot of work to do, a lot of research. Bruce and Dick were out of the city.

Damn.

She picked up a suitcase from Selina's closet and went toward Helena's room. She put the suitcase on the bed and sighed, looking the little brunette sleeping. Perfect. She sucked as a nanny, she had proved it once and now she was going to have to do it again.

She sat next to the bed and shook Helena gently. The girl growled.

"Come on, Helena, wake up."

The girl stirred and turned, hugging Barbara. "Mom…" she mumbled.

"No, it's Barbara, come on, you need to go to school. It's late."

Lazily, Helena buried her nose in Barbaras side. The redhead gently moved her. "Come on Helena, it's late.

Little blue eyes opened drowsily and looked at her. "…Barbara?... Why do you smell like her?"

"I borrowed some clothes." The young woman smiled gently. "I needed to change. Your mom called."

Helena sat up immediately, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes, she's all right…"

"Is she here?"

"No…"

The brunette couldn't hide her sadness. Barbara brushed her hair gently. "As I told you she had an emergency, she is going to be out of town for a few days and she asked me to take you home."

"I want to see her, why she didn't call me?" Helena asked.

"I told you, she is out of the city; but she promised to bring you a big present when she comes back." The redhead took her chin between her fingers. "She told me: 'Tell Helena I love her so much and I´ll be back as soon as possible.´"

The kid sighed.

"Now," Barbara stood up, "I need you to change for school and help me pack some of your clothes. All right?"

"Right."

The former Batgirl could read the sadness in the child's eyes. She leaned down and smiled at her, "She asked me to take you to the Circus this weekend."

"Circus?" Helena's eyes shone, "can we go?"

"Yes. I'll buy the tickets after I drop you at school. So hurry up."

The girl jumped off the bed and ran toward the bathroom. Barbara watched her go. She was in trouble, big trouble. Being a crime fighter was so much easier than being a nanny. She needed to figure out what the hell was happening to Selina.

"Barbara, can I pack my turtles too?"

"What turtles?"

Helena walked out of the bathroom with two small turtles inside a glass aquarium, "Leonard & Leroy, my turtles."

Barbara rolled her eyes. She corrected herself, she needed to figure out what the hell was happening to Selina soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena closed the door of the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Was necessary carry all your zoo with us?"

"It's just Leonard & Leroy."

"I need to rent another house, you brought Jaçques too, your squirrel and that big mole." Barbara pointed to the back. The back seat was full of Helena's things, two suitcases and her toys.

"It's not a big mole, it's my hippo…"

"Your hippo is bigger than you." The young woman raised her brow.

Helena glared at her, "I'm not short."

"I'm not saying you are short. I'm saying that thing is bigger than you."

"Not funny. It's late, Barbara, my teacher is going to be angry with me."

"Hey, it's not my fault." The redhead moved her car toward the main street. "You took too long packing your suitcase."

"Me? You woke me up late," the brunette protested. "Mom always wakes me up early because I´m slow."

"And how was I supposed to know that you are slow?" Barbara responded, knowing the next few days were going to be long, very long…

------------

Helena was playing on the floor with her toys. Being with Barbara wasn't too bad; she was a cool friend of her mother, but it didn't mean she didn't hate her mother's fast trips. She was dragging a small car around the floor, making noises when she saw two bare feet in front of her. She raised her eyes and saw Barbara wrapped in a towel and dripping water.

"Is this yours?" The redhead extended her hand showing her a little turtle moving its legs.

"Leroy! Where have you been?" Helena kneeled and took him with her hands.

"He was enjoying my bathroom."

"You are a bad boy." The little brunette pointed at him with her finger.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Could you please keep him inside his aquarium?" She put her left hand over her waist.

"I did, but he likes to explore everything." Helena stood up and walked toward the bed, she kneeled and moved a box out.

"Well, lock him up, he scared me!" The young crime fighter turned and walked back toward her bathroom. The best thing to do was try to find out what was happening with Selina. Soon. Helena and her turtles were driving her crazy.

Helena opened the box and looked inside, she looked under the bed and then around the room. She put Leroy in the box and pushed it under the bed. Whispering, she asked, "Leonard?... Where are you?"

Barbara pressed the ´enter´ button. She checked the results on the screen on the bat computer. She had asked Alfred for permission to do her research there. Helena was at school and she had the morning free to try to find the blonde. Bruce had the most advanced computer equipment. She loved it. She needed to buy one like that some day.

"Tea, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked, arriving with a tray in his hands.

"Yes, Alfred, thanks."

The gentle butler put the tea cup next to her. "I brought some cookies, I know you love them."

"I love you."

"Did you find anything about Catwoman?"

"The night I found her, she stole two valuable Ruben paintings that were on exhibition. The paintings are famous, it's not possible to sell to anyone, so it must be a private collector that paid her for it…" She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of coffee. "I still don't understand… I talked with her several times and she told me she had quit her criminal life for Helena and that she was happy with her decision."

"And now she is ignoring her little daughter," Alfred said.

"When you see them interacting it's marvellous, Selina loves her; she would give her life for her; and yesterday she acted as if Helena were nothing. She was cold... I'm sure she is not doing this for money, I checked her bank account; she has enough to live well for the rest of her life."

"She always stole more for pleasure than for money."

"Yes, the adrenaline rush, danger, the challenge." Barbara took another sip of tea, "but I'm sure she never would do this to Helena."

"Perhaps someone blackmailing her?" the old man asked.

"That wouldn't account for her indifference towards Helena. She just disappeared without explanation. She left her alone and later just came back to her apartment to prepare a suitcase; she was leaving without talking with her. And now she is out of the city. What mother could leave her daughter alone like this? This is not normal. Something happened to her, Alfred."

"Are you sure she is out of town?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Yesterday. She took a plane to New York around midday."

"Tomorrow night some paintings by Boticelli are going to be there for a half day before being flown back to France after an exhibition in Boston for two weeks."

The redhead ate a piece of cookie and smiled at him. "Yes, 'Madonna del Magnificat' It would be her next goal. I need to go there and figure out what Selina is planning. I need your help."

Alfred picked up the tray and walked toward the stairway of the bat cave knowing what was she going to ask him. "I'm not good with children."

"Alfred, she likes you."

"Oh no, no, Miss Barbara…" He moved and didn't turn back.

"Alfred, it's just one night and a school day…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Barbara, I can´t."

------------------

Helena stood in the middle of the living room moving back and forth with her feet, listening to Barbara talking with Alfred. She ate a piece of chocolate. The redhead was giving him instructions about how to take care of her.

"I think that's everything." The redhead gave him a sheet of paper.

"You forgot dessert," Helena interrupted.

"No I didn´t forget dessert." Barbara said.

"I don't see poptarts." Helena took the redheads hand and moved it down, reading the paper she had in her hand.

"I didn't write poptarts. That's not a dessert; Alfred is going to give you jello."

"That's not dessert."

"It´s dessert." The young crime fighter put her hands on her waist. "Now, where are Leroy and Leonard?"

"In their box." The brunette licked her fingers.

"Great, I want them there and not running all around the house, Alfred will kick them."

"Leroy and Leonard?" Alfred frowned.

"You will see later. And your stuffed animals, Helena?"

"In my room." The kid pointed toward Barbara's guest room.

"Yes, the one where you never sleep." Barbara took out a napkin and crouched to clean the child's fingers. "I want you to sleep in my room and Alfred in your´ room. It couldn't be a big deal for you; you always sleep there."

"It's warm and you don't want to change rooms."

"I´m not going to leave my room to sleep in the guest room." Barbara cleaned her face.

"Hey… easy." The child moved her head.

"Move your hippo and your stuffed animals out of the bed. Alfred needs space to sleep."

"Jaçques too?"

"Jaçques too. He can sleep with you. Do as Alfred asks, he has permission to punish you."

"Smart move, Miss Barbara," the butler said.

"That's mean," Helena protested.

"No, I know you." The redhead went toward the kitchen.

Helena tilted her head and looked at Alfred, "Do you like turtles?"


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara took the early plane. She checked her notes again and analyzed all the information she had. Suddenly, she got it; she knew how Selina was going to steal the paintings; as soon as she arrived to NY, she picked up the phone. She knew the manager of the JFK Airport, the place where the paintings would be for half a day.

She could stop her.

Alfred took Helena to the movies, Barbara told him it was a good way to keep her entertained, but afterwards she had started with her usual questions; sometimes it was hard to deal with her 'logical' way of thinking. Trying to distract her, he took her to a store where he could check some books and the girl could look at toys and candy.

"Why do you work with Barbara?" she asked walking at his side; Jaçques on her backpack.

"Because I have my own job," he answered gently.

"You cook for her too?"

"For him."

"He doesn't know to cook either? Because Barbara's cooking awful, Barbara told me I must stay with her a week because Mommy is traveling, but she cooks terribly. Jaçques is scared. Are you going to stay with us?"

He smiled. "No, as soon as Miss Barbara returns, I must get back to my work. I don't think Master Jaçques should be scared, he is a cat, he eats cat food."

"He doesn't like eating that mushy chicken and fish, he likes ice cream. Have you ever tasted what Barbara cooks?" Helena looked at him.

"No, I want to live a long time." Alfred pointed toward the toys, "Why don't you go over there while I check some books?"

She nodded and he began to check for a book; after a few minutes he found it. He checked a few more titles and he turned to look for Helena, the girl was standing up in front of the candy, he saw the fast movement of Helena's hands. He raised his brow and he walked toward her; he patted her back and she followed him, imitating his way of walking, he noticed it and smiled lightly.

"Good afternoon," he said to the cashier.

"Did you find everything you needed?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, thanks so much, I want to pay for this book and the girl's candy."

Helena turned to look at him. The cashier smiled at Helena.

"I don't…" the girl mumbled.

"In your left pocket, remember Miss Helena?" the butler interrupted.

Little blue eyes blinked. He pointed to her pocket and she blushed, lowering her head to look inside her pocket and took out the candy out.

The cashier took it with her hand. Alfred smiled gently at her, "I always tell her to keep the candy in her hands until we pay, but she always forgets."

"She picked up a lot of cand, impossible to get in one hand." The cashier smiled.

Alfred paid and gave her the bag of candy. He would talk about it later. Helena followed him without say a word.

-------------------------------------------

"Wonderful!" Barbara couldn't avoid her amazement looking at the paintings of Goya when the guards opened the box inside the plane where it had arrived at JFK airport.

"Are you sure of this?" the Director of the Louvre museum asked the manager of the airport.

The manager looked at the redhead a few seconds in silence, then looked at the old French man. "Yes, she is trying to help. I trust her. But if you want to put the paintings at risk, go ahead."

"You won't be sorry. I promise." Barbara said, "I don't know how they are planning to do it, but they will do it. So the best plan is to change the paintings before you move them to the basement of the airport."

"All right, let's move guys," the man ordered, "we don't have much time."

--------------------------------------------------

She moved stealthily through the dark corridor, not wanting to be seen. She knew he was lurking somewhere... Soft steps, barely audible to the human ear took her through the place. Cat pupils looked in the darkness. The place was empty.

Her meta skills were useful, very useful… especially at times like these. She walked a few steps more and crouched, looking at the furniture a few meters from her.

Not a single clue. She remained still, trying to hear him, trying to figure out where he was. Without think she held her breath too. The place was silent. Just the wind outside could be heard.

Nothing.

Her steps took her toward the next room. The door was closed. She put her hand over the lock and slowly she opened it. She didn't want to warn him of her presence, he wasn't fast, but he was very smart, and knew where to hide.

She felt he was inside.

She crouched on the floor and looked around; she didn't want him to see her, he would hide again. Yes, he was a stealthy one...

She heard a noise.

Finally.

He had committed a mistake.

A big mistake.

She moved as fast as she could. He was trying to run away from her again. No way he would do it again. She tripped on a box creating a big noise.

Damn, he could escape.

She jumped and fell on top him.

"I've got you!" she shouted.

The light in the room turned on.

Helena crouched on the floor and turned to see him, smiling. "I found him!"

Alfred smiled, looking at the girl holding a small turtle, "I see, finally you found Master Leroy."

"Yes, he likes to hide under furniture."

"I need you buy you a special aquarium lid for your turtles. They seem to escape frequently." He took the turtle in his hands, "Well, now go to wash your hands and we can have dinner."

"All right," she said smiling and running to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------

Selina pounded her fist against the wood door breaking it. Furious, she paced around the place. Damn Batgirl, she had screwed up everything. She was poised to steal the valuables paintings of Goya and when she had opened the boxes holding them, she had found a note from the irritating vigilante: 'Good luck next time.´

Selina kicked a table angrily.

Her mobile phone rang with a ´meow´ sound. She picked it up.

"It's me…. Sorry, I failed…." She growled, "I said I'm sorry… why? Batgirl. It was a trap…. Yes…" She paced again around the place. "I'm sorry, but I promise she will not interfere again. I never expected her in New York…. Yes, yes… Yes, I know how much we lost. Don't worry, I know how can we recover this money. I'll return tomorrow to New Gotham." She pressed the "off" button.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell announcing the end of the class made the child cheer happily. Helena closed her notebook and spoke to Gibson from her seat next to him.

"Can we play? You hide and I'll find you."

"No way, you smell me and easily find me."

"Helena, may I talk with you a minute?" the professor said from his desk, checking some papers.

"See you later, Gibson," the girl said to her friend.

She walked toward his professor and gave him her homework. He took it and removed his glasses. He was an old man.

"You are a very smart girl, do you know that, Helena?"

The girl looked at him without saying a word.

"The comments in your exam were excellent, but… some things that you wrote, well they are unusual, and I'd like to ask you some questions." He put his glasses on. "You wrote in your exam that Egyptian hieroglyphs were written with picture signs."

"Yes."

"But you also wrote that it was too a way of recording the sounds of the ancient Egyptian language." He frowned and looked at the girl, "Where did you read that? That is not in the book."

"It's true… for example, the word for cat' has the letters _miw_. You can pronounce it as 'miew'."

"What?"

Helena took a pencil and drew four symbols on a sheet of paper on his desk. "Mom told me each symbol is a sound and the last one is cat."

The professor looked at the paper and narrowed his eyes, looking at the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm home, hi all." The redhead opened the door of her apartmen. She had returned the next day at mid-day as she had promised. Her plan had been successful; the admininstration had agreed not to move the Rapael paints to the basement of the airport and took it to Pennsylvania; they put fake boxes in the basement. The security had been doubled, but Catwoman had stolen the boxes. The guards didn't remember anything; they didn't know how, but the "paintings" had disappeared.

"Barbaraaa!" Helena shouted from the kitchen.

The redhead put her suitcase on the floor, "Good afternoon."

The little girl ran out of the kitchen and hugged her. Barbara hugged her back. "How are? Did you kill Alfred?

"No, we are cooking," the little girl said, smiling with her face full of flour.

"Let me guess, lasagna."

"How did you know?"

"Welcome, Miss Barbara," the butler said, cleaning his hands with a towel, "we prepared your favorite dish, knowing you would arrive early."

"Hi Alfred, thanks," she greeted him, "Helena was a good girl?"

"Yes, but I can't say the same of masters Leonard & Leroy…. Ah, and Jaçques."

"That's not fair,." Helena protested.

"I see." Barbara removed her coat to hang it. "I understand about Leonard & Leroy… but Jaçques?"

"Well," Alfred smiled "Miss Helena can explain while I serve dinner, sit down at the table please."

"Helena?" The redhead looked the girl.

"Well, Jaçques thought the turtles needed a bath and he put them in the sink."

"Jaçques thought…" Barbara did a pause, "The sink, my kitchen sink?"

"Yes."

"Your _Pseudemys scripta elegans_ in my sink?"

"What?" Helena blinked.

"Your red-eared slider turtles."

"Leonard & Leroy."

"Well, them, okay, they were in my sink," Barbara pointed the kitchen "and Jaçques gave you the idea to give them a bath and "he" suggested using the sink, my kitchen sink?"

"Yeah.."

"And?"

"I went to look for the toothbrush and I left the turtles and Jaçques in the kitchen. Alfred arrived and he…" the brunette moved her hands nervously.

"Wait, Helena, wait." The redhead raised a hand. "Stop. A toothbrush?"

"Yes, I need it to clean their shells."

"Eww!" Barbara exclaimed "You can't do that!"

"I do need to clean them," the brunette insisted. "Mom told me."

"You can't brush your teeth and clean the turtles with it! It's disgusting!"

"I didn't use mine, I used the blue one in your bathroom."

"That's my toothbrush!" the young crime fighter almost shouted, she took her hand to her head.

"It's yours?" Little blue eyes opened wide.

"Who else lives here?"

"I thought you didn't use it, it's always clean and in it's place."

Barbara crossed her arms while Alfred listened in amusement to the conversation. "I'm a very organized person if you haven't noticed, and I like my things clean before I go to sleep. All right, forget it, you went for the toothbrush and?"

"Well, Alfred went to the kitchen and he put the lettuce in the sink."

"I never saw the little monsters swimming there." Alfred interrupted, bringing the soup toward the table.

"I'm sure, they're pretty small…" Barbara nodded.

"Well, Alfred went to cut the tomato and onion for the salad," Helena moved her hands back, "and when he went to clean the lettuce, Leonard & Leroy were eating the lettuce…."

"I see… and he punished Leonard and Leroy for it."

"Yes."

"I understand that, but why was Jaçques punished too and not you?"

"Because Jaçques never told him that Leonard and Leroy were swimming in your sink."

"What?"

"He was sitting next to the sink. I left him there to keep an eye on the turtles."

"Master Jaçques is evil," Alfred said "Dinner is ready, Miss Barbara."

"So, I see," the young woman took Helena by her shoulder and walked toward the dining room, "the only one that needs to be punished is you."

"Me? Why me?"

"For three reasons, one, for using my toothbrush to clean the shells of your turtles; two, for using my kitchen sink to bathe them and, three, because you left Jaçques alone, he is small and he doesn't talk."

"But he meows, and it's cold outside, I couldn't bathe them outside." Helena sat at the table.

"You could use a tray and warn people." Alfred put a napkin on her lap.

"It's not fair."

"Well, I think it's fair to punish you, too. Where is Jaçques?" Barbara smiled.

"In the closet." The brunette pointed toward her room.

"Maybe I should put you in there with him, no?"

"Why?"

"I'm joking. Okay, just keep those turtles inside their box, okay?"

"All right."

"Good idea," Alfred said.

Helena stood up and put her napkin over the table.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked.

"To put Leonard and Leroy in their box again."

"Where are they?"

"In your tub." Helena looked Barbara.

Alfred chuckled.

"In my tub?" The redhead shook her head.

"Alfred told me not to use the sink again. And in my room there is no tub, just in your bathroom."

"Did you know about this?" Barbara glared at Alfred.

"No, Miss Barbara." He raised his hand, "You know that she thinks of these things by herself."

"Don't bathe your turtles in my tub, Helena."

"Where should I bathe them?"

"I promise I'll buy you a tray tomorrow. Now, go get them out of my tub."

The girl nodded and ran toward her room. The redhead moved her head and looked at Alfred; she tried to appear disgusted, but she couldn't avoid laugh.

"I can't win with her," she said.

"I understand," the old man said, "She usually does the first thing she has in mind and later asks. Miss Barbara… I need to talk with you about Miss Helena."

"We are talking about her, no?"

"Well… it seems as if she has her mother abilities." Alfred moved his fingers, making quotation marks.

"Abilities?" Barbara moved her fingers as Alfred had.

"Yes, you know… I surprised her doing it in the candy store yesterday:"

"Sometimes kid's do th…"

"I hope she doesn't do it often. Can you imagine a little Catwoman running around your home?"

"I don't want to. I have enough with the kitten."

"Barbara! Barbara!" Helena ran into the dining room.

"Hey, easy…. What happened?" the redhead asked, looking at the excited girl.

"Come with me, hurry up!" Helena took her wrist and pulled her to force her to stand up.

"Easy, Helena, what happened?"

"It's Leonard! He is stuck in the drain of your tub! We need to rescue him!"

"What?" Barbara blinked "In the drain?"

"Come on!"

Alfred smiled and walked toward the kitchen, "I think we'll need the plunger."

"Barbara, don't hurt him, don't hurt him." Helena said in a panic, kneeling next to the redhead beside the tub.

"I haven't touched him yet." Barbara glared at her, "Next time you must put the plug in the drain."

"I did it, maybe he pushed it."

"You must put the plug in really well next time."

"I have never seen a turtle stuck in a tub drain." Alfred walked inside the bathroom looking at the two women kneeling at the tub and the back of the little turtle in the hole.

"Careful, Barbara!" Helena moved her hands, "You'll kill Leonard."

"How do you know who is who?" Green eyes turned to see blue, "They are identical."

"No, they are different, Leroy's face is more rounded and he always smiles."

"I don't know how we didn't see that before," Alfred said, showing the young woman the plunger. "Do you need this, Miss Barbara?"

"I don't think so, maybe just some pliers."

"Pliers?" Helena opened wide her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him, I just need to hold him and pull him back. Alfred, there are some pliers in the kitchen drawer next to the sink, here in the bathroom."

"Maybe we should use anesthesia." The brunette pulled on Barbara's arm.

"I can't use anesthesia on Leonard," the crime fighter said, "I don't have anesthesia for turtles in my home and second, his face is down. I hope you've learned your lesson, next time bathe your turtles in a tray and with their own toothbrush."

"Here, Miss Barbara." Alfred handled the pliers to the redhead.

"Careful, careful." Helena pleaded.

"Oh, easy, I'm just using them to hold it firmly. He is slippery and, besides, I remove turtles stuck in my tub every week."

"Really?"

Barbara rolled her eyes and moved the pliers inside the drain. After a few seconds, she pulled the small turtle out, "He's free…"

"Leonard!" Helena almost jumped on top of her to take the turtle. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, he's okay, now, put that turtle in his box and wash your hands for dinner."

"Yes." Helena looked around.

"Something wrong?" the redhead asked, standing up.

Helena looked at her ashamed. "Where is Leroy?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Helena is sleeping now, Miss Barbara," Alfred said putting a tray with tea next to her. She was working on several papers and books on her desk."

"Oh thanks Alfred, I really appreciate your help. Helena is a twister."

"I noticed."

"I don't know if I should keep her chained or the turtles."

"May I suggest?" The gentle butler raised his brow.

"Turtles." Barbara answered.

"Right."

"The day Selina bought her those animals, she didn't know what was she doing… as now."

"Any clues about her?" Alfred asked curiously.

"The only one is that she has been stealing or trying to steal from the Italian Renaissance."

"I read that The Renaissance in Italy started the quest for scientific precision and greater realism culminating in the superb balance of harmony of Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"Boticelli too…" Barbara explained sipping a bit of tea. "The center of gravity throughout the Renaissance was Florence. It was here that the rulers, both hidden and explicity, sought to glorify their wealth and power by subsidizing literature, philosophy, science, architecture, and the arts."

"So, what's your idea?"

"It's hard to sell this kind of art, the painters are very well known, hard to sell; it must be a private collector. I need do some research, he or she would pay a large sum of money. I'm trying to investigate who would be interested in something that expensive and not common art. For example, do you know that Leonardo Da vinci just created twenty seven paintings?"

"Curious."

The young woman leaned back, "But I'm really worried about Selina, no clues from her; maybe I can go back to her apartment and look for something that will give me a clue about what's happening to her. Helena will begin to ask for her mother again… soon."

The old man sighed, "Something happened yesterday with Miss Helena."

Curious green eyes fixed on him. "Her turtles attacked Jaçques?"

Alfred chuckled, "I wish it was that." His tone turned serious. "I went with her yesterday to the store, and I surprised her stealing candies."

"What?"

"She did it yesterday, of course I paid for it, but I'm wondering if you knew something about it or if Helena is doing it just to show her annoyance against her mother because she left with out say a word."

"Did you talk with her?"

"No, not yet; I wanted talk with you first."

"Oh…" Barbara thought in silence a few seconds. "Selina never mentioned anything like this. Don't say anything to her. I promise I'll check into it."

"Another thing."

"Yes?"

Alfred extended her a ned paper. The redhead took it and opened it.

"A note?" she looked him incredulously, "What did she do now?"

"I don't have any idea; she came home from school looking rather sad and closed herself in her room. I went to talk with her and she told me the professor thought she was making fun of him. Afterwards, I asked her to help me to cook and that was when you arrived."

Barbara folded the paper again, "I hope Leroy or Leonard have attacked the school."

"Me too." He turned and raised his brow, under the next chair was Helena's stuffed cat, "Oh, Master Jaçques."

"Jaçques, where?"

"Here." Alfred picked up the black cat.

"I'm sure he was running away from those turtles."

Alfred chuckled. The redhead took the cat in her hands. "Jaçques, I thought you were a pain in the ass, but after Leroy and Leonard, I love you."

"I agree. Maybe you can adopt him while we think what to do with those little pets."

Barbara raised her brow and looked at the cat.

"Are you considering it?" Alfred asked, amused.

"No, his fur itches… and besides, I'd like keep an eye on Selina's apartment. I think I will go there now." She gave the cat to him and stood up. "Alfred?"

"I know, I'll take care of Jaçques, Miss Helena, Leonard & Leroy. Maybe I will consider an extra charge."

"I don't think so, just one of the kids can talk and she is sleeping." She winked.

"Good point, Miss Barbara, good point."

-------------------------

Barbara walked inside Selina's apartment. She turned on the light and looked around. She went toward Selina's bedroom, it was clean, normal. She saw a note on the night table, she read it. It was from the woman who cleaned the house. She wanted Selina to leave her payment because she hadn't seen her in three days.

Barbara picked up a pencil next to the note and wrote a message, Selina was traveling again and she had Helena at her home, she wrote her phone number and asked the woman call to find out how much to pay her; she asked her too, to keep cleaning the house as usual. When she finished, she opened the drawer and began to look for some clue that could help her figure out what had happened to Selina.

When she finished with the drawers, she went to the closet and checked the pockets of her coats and the boxes inside.

"Did you find anything interesting?" she heard a deep voice behind her.

"No," she answered without turning. "I thought you were out of the country."

"I was, Alfred called me and told me what was happening."

Barbara closed the closet and tuned. Batman crouched at the window. The redhead crossed her arms and rested her back on the wall looking at him. "I'm worried, Batman."

He stood up and walked inside, he always had intimidated her in some way, he looked big, strong, dark, like an avenger of the night. "Money is not the issue."

"I'm afraid something terrible is happening."

"Someone blackmailing her?"

"I'm not sure… That not a reason for Selina to abandon her; she hasn't called; she hasn't been back home; she knows Helena doesn't have anyone else, just her."

"But you saw her."

"Yes, three days ago, and she was really rude, acted as if Helena didn't matter to her. That's the weird part. Selina adores her, she would never leave her daughter alone, and… she talked about her as… as if she was nothing."

"Where is she now?"

"Selina? I don't know, but she's behind the thefts of Italian renaissance art. Hard to sell, must be a private collector. I foiled her attempt to steal some paintings in NY."

"She surely won't be happy. Have more info?"

"Not, yet, I'm searching."

He turned toward the window, "Stay with the girl, I'll look for her."

"What?'" She blinked.

"You can't look for her every night, you can do it once or twice per week, but you can't leave the girl alone every night." He turned to looks at her.

"Well…"

"I'll check on the underworld now. Keep working on your research." He jumped down.

Barbara shook her head in annoyance, he was right. She turned and walked out of the room.

-------------------------

"Did you hit someone?" Barbara asked, walking in the corridor at school toward the Helena's teacher's office, holding the girl's hand.

"No." Helena followed her with quick steps and with her school bag on her back.

"Did you arrive late to your class?"

"No."

"Did you cheat on the exam?"

"Maybe you insulted someone or did one of your 'high' jumps in front of someone?"

"No. Can you walk slowly please?"

Barbara did what Helena asked. "So, tell me why I'm here."

"Because I know too much."

"What?"

"Good morning, Miss Gordon," the principal greeted her. "Morning, Miss Kyle. In trouble again?"

"No…" Helena pouted.

"Hi, I'm looking for her history teacher, Mr. Hendricks."

"He's in the professor's room, next door."

"Thanks. Helena, wait for me here." She pointed to the bench in the corridor, "I'll talk with him and then you can go to your classes."

Helena sat in silence and put her school bag on the floor. Barbara walked inside the room and saw an old man at the far end of the room reading a book. She went toward him and stood up in front of him.

"Mr. Hendricks?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Barbara Gordon," she extended her hand, "I came here because you sent a note to Selina Kyle."

"Oh, Helena…"

"Yes. She is not in the city and I'm taking care of her. What happened?"

He waved his hand toward a chair, "Sit, please." He looked through his papers and extended one to the redhead. "This is Helena's history exam."

"Oh… It's good, she got an excellent grade."

"Yes, but read question number seven."

She did it and blinked. Helena wrote a little speech about how the hieroglyphs were sounds "Ohh… sound signs are pictures of sounds." She read in loud voice surprised by the knowledge of the girl. Immediately, she recognized that Selina loved Egyptian culture and surely she taught Helena.

"Of course she copied it, it's impossible for a girl of her age to know this," the professor said.

"Her mother is an expert in Egyptian art; she 's taught her many things about it."

"She told me she can read hieroglyphs. Please!"

"Helena…?" Barbara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. If she could do that she would be a phenomenon. English is based on 26 characters--letters. Letters that are combined into words...and then into sentences...which tell a story. Ancient Egyptian writing uses more than 2,000 hieroglyphic characters. Each hieroglyph represents a common object in ancient Egypt. Hieroglyphs can represent the sound of the object or they can present an idea associated with the object. "

Barbara remained silent a few seconds, Helena's meta skills would help her learn fast; but she'd never heard Selina talking about it. "I think you are being unfair."

"Unfair? why?"

"I don't think she is cheating," Barbara said gently. "Her mother would have taught her some words and helped her to understand, generally, what hieroglyphs are."

"But she told me she could read…"

"You know children love to exaggerate, that's all she's doing, she got a good grade on her exam. You can't punish her because she is boasting a bit."

-------------------------

Helena swung her legs under the chair waiting, while she played with one of her turtles on her lap. The door to the professor's office opened after fifteen minutes and Barbara walked outside. Helena took her turtle and put it inside her school bag. The redhead sat next to her.

"So," she said, "you read Egyptian hieroglyphs."

"Yes…" the girl answered with a soft voice.

Barbara took the girl's hand. "Your mom taught you to read them?"

"Yes."

"And... how was it?"

"We went to Egypt once and she told me that the drawings were words and sounds. She did many drawings in cartoons and she taught me."

"Oh… I see… and it was hard?"

"Not really… Are you angry?"

"No," Barbara smiled and squeezed her hand, she leaned a bit toward her. "Look, you know you are special, you can do things that normal people can't, and it makes them uncomfortable sometimes. You were right, you know too much and you are pretty small for it. So, don't worry, I talked with your professor. I told him you were boasting a bit."

"But I wasn't!" Blue eyes lifted to meet green.

"I know, but… he would never understand that you really know how to do it. So, I convinced him that you know some words, maybe ten, but, please, don't decipher hieroglyphics in front of anyone. It's not normal a child like you to do it, they would begin to asking questions and you know…"

The girl nodded.

"So don't worry," Barbara rubbed her head, "I'm proud of you, you got a very good grade." Helena smiled. "Now, go to your class, it's late…"

"Barbara, don't throw away the box for the shoes you just bought. I need it."

"To play?"

"Yep." The brunette took her backpack.

"Helena…" Barbara extended her hand, "I saw him."

"But Bar…"

"I don't want to be called here again. Once is enough."

Helena pouted and took the turtle from her bag, giving it to Barbara.

"Well, now to class." The older woman smiled, patting her shoulder.

Helena turned and walked toward her classroom. Barbara looked at the turtle a few seconds and sighed, "I need to go to work, Leonard, what am I supposed to do with you?" She looked at herself, looking where to put the turtle,

Helena hid in the corner of the corridor and watched Barbara walk toward the exit, she opened her school back and looked inside, "Leroy, don't worry, Leonard will be okay. I'm sorry for him, he's going to have a really boring day at the library."

-------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Bruce, me? trouble?" Barbara picked up the phone at her office "No, besides be handling a little genius that love turtles and read Egyptian hieroglyphs in fifth grade." She laughed, "But well… I called you because I found a name, Bitmon Cadmus, millionaire, Greek, eccentric, he owns his own island. He was here a month ago." She raised a paper, "and listen this, he is a fanatic of Italian art."

Did you get he activity files? 

"Yes, I'm sending it now, she has a voucher from "Nighters". Known for be a bar from underworld."

I'll check all the vouchers of that night, maybe we will find another interesting name. 

The red head smiled. "I did it, I'm sending it now to you."

-------------------------

After buying coffee at the corner store near her home, Barbara walked back. She hung up her coat and heard Helena making strange noises. She put her bag on a chair and walked toward the room Helena was using. She found her closed inside the big box from the television she had just bought, it was shaking. Helena was moving inside and was making noises with her mouth. She saw curious holes, like windows, and next to the big box, two shoe boxes. The ones that Helena had asked her to keep. She rested her side on the door frame and looked at the girl curiously.

"Are you pretending to be a 'washing machine'?"

The top of the box opened, she had painted buttons inside with her markers and Helena sat inside with… Barbara's $400 Gucci sunglasses and Jaçques behind her.

"I'm traveling to mars" Helena answered.

"Great," Barbara leaned over and took her sunglasses from Helena eyes, "but I'm sure these are not helpful. You need something to protect your eyes, not to blind them."

"Oh, it's because we were attacked and we needed to make a hard turn toward the sun."

"I see… and what's Jaçques doing behind you? Is he scared because you drive crazy?"

"No, he's helping me," Helena turned and showed Barbara a piece of cartoon tube poking through a hole in the box, "He's my gunner."

The redhead smiled and picked up a small shoe box with two strange holes near her; she opened it and blinked, "I'm afraid to ask… what's Leonard doing here?"

"It's Leroy, Leonard is in the other box. They are my escorts." Helena kneeled inside the box.

"Your escorts?"

"Our mission is dangerous."

"Well…" Barbara frowned "I'm wondering…."

"Wondering?"

"If Leroy is sick or if he's really scared, or he hates the mission and is protesting."

"Why?" Helena stretched her arm to take the box from Barbara's hand.

"Because he 'pooped' all over the box."

"Oh no!" the girl looked inside the small box, "It took me an hour to make his space ship."

"Helena, why don't you just leave those poor turtles inside their aquarium?"

"I guess. They don't know behave."

"Well, they're just pet turtles." The redhead picked up the other box, "Throw the boxes in the trash and let's go to watch a movie. I rented a good one."

Barbara was lying on the couch with Helena sprawled over her, resting her head on her lap. The redhead laughed. "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" was one of her favorite movies. She picked up some popcorn and put it in her mouth.

"Barbara, he can do amazing jumps," Helena said.

"Yes."

Helena turned her head toward her, "Barbara, who was first? Meta-humans or humans?"

The redhead frowned. "Why?"

"Being a meta is bad? Mom and I are bad?"

"You are not bad, who told you that?"

"Well… I don't know why they would be afraid of us. I'm not afraid of humans. I'm not afraid of you, you are nice." Blue eyes fixed on green "Are we bad?"

"You are not bad."

"Why we can't say we are metas?"

Barbara sighed and brushed her hair, "Well, meta-humans appeared just a few years ago. No one knows why, but you all developed incredible abilities. Abilities that no one can exactly say where they came from. And things that people don't understand usually scare them."

Helena said in low voice "Once in Paris, a man called me freak. I'm not a freak."

"Of course you aren't, you are a headache." Barbara smiled.

"I'm not!" Helena sat.

"Yes, you and your turtles are a headache, a terrible one."

The kid took a pillow and hit her on her head, "I'm not!"

Barbara laughed and held her wrist. "Yes, you are."

They struggled and finally Helena was on top of her, the girl was fast.

"Okay, you win," the redhead said, smiling.

Helena sat on her stomach moved back, looking at her in silence for long seconds.

"What's wrong, Helena?" Barbara asked, curious.

"I like being meta." The girl cocked her head.

"You are a great meta."

"Why do some people call us freaks? Just because we are different?"

Barbara took her hand and squeezed it. "Unfortunately, yes, people can be stupid many times. But don't listen to them, you are a wonderful girl. Now, let's go to make more popcorn."

Helena jumped down and pressed the 'pause' button on the VCR, "When is Mom going to call, Barbara?"

Barbara was silent a few seconds, thinking of what to say, "Uhm... she called me today at the office," she lied.

"Yes?" Helena couldn't avoid a light in her face while she smiled.

"Yes, she told me she loved you so much and that she was sorry because she couldn't call you before." The redhead stood up.

"When she is coming back?" Helena turned to see her.

"She said soon, and that she would try to call you. But she has problems because the place where she is, has communication trouble."

"Oh…"

"But she said she sends you all her love. Now let's make the popcorn."

Helena giggled and ran toward the kitchen.

The questions about metas were always difficult to answer, and more so when they were asked by the little brunette. It was hard for a child like her to understand the paranoia of humanity against meta-humans. Sitting in the living room, she stretched her arms and yawned. What worried her more was Selina's attitude. She put the newspaper to the side, Catwoman had attacked again and stolen a valuable painting from a private house. The police were after her.

How long would she keep ignoring Helena and being a thief? After a sip of coffee, she looked at her watch, it was 11 o'clock. She turned her head and heard noises, Helena was still playing in her room. Not good. Moving a pencil in her fingers, she leaned back on her chair.

"Helena! Time to go to bed!"

"I'm playing!" the girl answered from her room.

"I know, but it's 11 o clock and you will have trouble waking up early."

"Later!"

The redhead rolled her eyes "Later? No 'later's', young lady"

"I can't now," Helena answered from her room.

Barbara put the pencil she had in her hand over the table and stood up. "Helena, I said time to go to bed."

"I'm in the middle of a race!" she heard Helena's voice shouting again.

The redhead walked toward the girl's room and opened the door. Helena was crouched on the floor in her pajamas. She had put a flag of paper at the door frame to the bathroom and two long toilet paper tracks, which were simulating a road. Her turtles were walking around the room and Jaçques sat next to her. The older woman took a deep breath.

"Helena, pick up this mess and get in bed."

"It's the last race, Barbara. Please!"

"What race?"

"Leroy and Leonard are in a race but Jaçques is cheating, he is helping Leonard."

"Sure…"

"Can you be the judge? Jaçques couldn't cheat with you here."

"Judge?"

"Yes, the judge. You say who crosses the line first."

"Get in bed."

"Please! It's the last race!" the brunette pleaded, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll be the judge." Barbara walked inside and stood up next to the line.

The brunette took the turtles and put them at the starting line. "Okay. Ready…. Set… GO!" she said, pushing them with her fingers. "Come on Leroy! Run, run!"

Barbara frowned, the turtles were unmoving in their place while Helena cheered.

"Helena, why don't you push them?"

"No, that's cheating. They must win on their own."

The redhead moved her eyeglasses to her nose and raised her brow. Finally, after a long minute, one of the turtles moved two steps while the other remained still.

"That's it, Leroy! You can do it!" Helena shouted.

The turtles were motionless another minute. The redhead looked at the track. It was a almost eight feet. It was going to take a long time. She covered her eyes. After five minutes of watching the turtles not moving, she finally spoke, "Helena, the turtles aren't walking."

"Yes! Look! Leroy is winning!" she said while her little pet walked a step more. The small turtles had just moved a few inches.

"How long does a race like this take?" Barbara asked.

"I dunno. Go, Leroy!"

The redhead sighed. After what seemed to be an eternity, Helena turned to drink a glass of water next to her on the floor. The young woman moved her left foot and pushed Leroy a few inches forward. The little brunette turned back again and opened her eyes surprised. "Yayy! Go, Leroy, go!

Barbara looked again at the finish line. "Helena, the turtles are pretty small and lazy, why don't you shorten the race?"

"Because this is the last race, the championship!"

Barbara waited patiently three minutes more; Helena jumped to cheer again and pushed Jaçques with her arm. The stuffed cat lost the equilibrium and fell on the "road" Leonard moved faster when he felt the stuffed cat falling on him. The other turtle, Leroy, ran to the opposite side of the goal line.

"Jaçques, don't cheat!" Helena shouted "He is helping Leonard!"

"What cheating?" Barbara asked. "You threw him."

"No! He cheated, look, now Leonard is winning!" Helena stood up and picked up the small turtles, "Jaçques cheated! We must start all over."

"No way!" Barbara glared at her.

"We must star again…" She put the turtles on the line and glared at the stuffed cat. Don't do it again, Jaçques."

Barbara walked behind Helena and picked her up by her waist. "No way, bedtime."

"A last race, Barbara!"

"No!" The redhead went toward the bed and put her there.

"Jaçques I'll kill you!" the little brunette growled, "Barbara!"

The young woman covered her with the blankets, "You are just trying to delay going to bed."

"Please, just one last race."

"You have school tomorrow and you won't want to wake up." She kneeled and picked up the little turtles and Jaçques. "You were late yesterday and I got a note again." She put the turtles in their aquarium.

"Not my fault. You didn't check to make sure I was totally awake."

"It's never is your fault." Barbara picked up the toilet paper on the floor and put it in the trash. "You were asleep in the bathroom. I thought you were bathing. You left the water running. I've never seen anyone sleep while taking a bath." She handed Jaçques to her, "Take your cat."

"I'm not going to sleep with him anymore," Helena said angrily "Leave him outside."

"Whatever." The redhead turned off the lights, "Good night."

"Cheater!" the brunette yelled when Barbara closed the door.

The redhead smiled and looked the stuffed cat. "Seems as if you pissed her off."

------------------------

"How can you tolerate her tantrums?" The redhead moved her coffee "She is cute, but sometimes I want to spank her. Do you know what I mean? You are a very good friend, patient and never protest or complain." Barbara didn't know if waking with a stuffed cat next to her meant that she was turning weak, or that was going crazy talking with Jaçques while she prepared her coffee in the kitchen. She put the stuffed cat on the table.

Without a doubt, Helena, Jaçques and her turtles had made her normal life complicated. She checked her watch. Helena surely had fallen asleep again; taking a deep breath she walked toward Helena's bedroom. After opening the door, she walked inside and opened the curtains; she turned back. The girl was buried under the covers.

"Come on, lazy girl, time to get up," she said. She tried to remove the blankets. Helena hugged them when she felt Barbara moving them.

"Let me sleep…. Five more minutes…" she mumbled.

"I told you to go to sleep early, but you wanted to have your race."

"Three more minutes, please Barbara…" growled the kid.

"No, it's late. Come on, up, up."

"One minute, just one minute…"

"No, no… wake up."

-----------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

"I told you I'm sorry," Barbara said to the little brunette as they walked inside the restaurant. Helena grumbled, holding Jaçques in her arms. The redhead rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"How many, madam?" a young hostess asked.

"Two."

"Three," Helena corrected.

"Okay… three." Barbara said "The stuffed cat is with us, too."

The hosstess smiled and took two menus. "Follow me please."

"I don't understand why you didn't remember today is Saturday," the brunette said, following the hostess.

"I said I'm sorry."

Helena turned and glared at the redhead, "You woke me up at 6 am! And it's Saturday! No school on Saturday! I could have finished my race yesterday!"

"It was a mistake!" Barbara defended herself, "And you didn't remember either!"

Helena put Jaçques on a chair and sat at the table at which the hostess pointed. "But you are the adult here! I just follow orders!"

The crime fighter laughed and removed her coat too, "You follow orders? Ha! Since when? You never obey me."

"You are unfair."

"I invited you breakfast at Denny's to make it up to you."

The hostess gave them the menu. "Coffee, madam?" she asked, amused.

"Yes, please, and an orange juice for her."

"Coke," Helena said, sitting Jaçques on the chair next to her. "Don't move."

"Orange juice," the redhead said.

"You woke me up at six on Saturday! I deserve a coke!"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "All right, coke for her. But no cake until you finish your breaksfast!"

"All right," Helena buried her nose in the kid's menu. "And a biiiiiiggg glass of milk."

"Okay, bring her a oversized glass of milk," Barbara ordered.

"I have special glasses for childrens," the waiter said.

"Believe me, lady," the redhead explained "She is not a child when she drinks milk, she is a calf."

The woman smiled and made a note.

Barbara checked the menu at restaurant and read the salad section. "Did you choose something?" she asked the girl, "I suggest pancakes with whipped cream & cherry topping. Served with one bacon strip & one sausage link."

"No way. Look, this is better, pizza topped with tomato sauce & cheese with choice of side item."

"Pizza for breakfast?"

"No, wait, the pirate burger gives me free a pirate hat;" Helena took her hand to her mouth hesitating, "but the surprise burger gives me a crown."

"Crown?" Barbara frowned.

"Yes, a cardboard one," she pointed the ceiling where some crowns and pirate hats hung.

"A burger for breakfast?"

"You woke me up at six!" Helena crossed her arms on the table. "You told me I could have whatever I want. You are apologizing, remember?"

"All right all right," Barbara moved her hands. "Don't say it again, order whatever you want."

"Okay." Helena picked up the menu up again, "So the pirate hat?"

"Well…" the redhead observed carefully, "I vote for the crown one." She didn't want her jumping around all the house with a pirate hat. Her imagination was pretty good enough.

"Okay… I'll be a king."

"Princess."

"May I take your order?" a young woman, a waitress asked.

"Yes, I want a chicken salad and a glass of water… and you?"

"A pirate burguer!"

Barbara frowned, "What? You wanted the crown one a few seconds ago."

"I don't like being a princess."

Borbara took her hands to her temples and massaged them with her fingers. "All right, bring whatever she asks please. And bring me some Advil, please."

Helena closed her menu and put it over the table, "Advil at 7 am?"

"With you next to me, I'll take it every five minutes."

"French fries for Jaçques," the kid told the waiter

"Your burger has French fries," Barbara noted.

"They're for Jaçques, not for me."

"Cats drink milk."

"He is angry too, because you woke up him early."

Barbara glared at her, "He hasn't opened his mouth and besides, he had coffee with me at home."

"Jaçques doesn't drink coffee," Helena protested.

"Well, he had two cups with me."

The brunette looked at Jaçques, "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"That's all, thanks," Barbara said to the waiter.

"All right… a pirate burger, a salad, coffee and an oversized glass of milk."

"Chocolate," the girl raised her hand.

"Chocolate. I'll be right back," the waiter smiled and turned.

"Since when are you and she friends? Are you on her side?" the girl asked the stuffed cat, "Yesterday you slept with her and now breakfast too?"

"If I remember," Barbara said, taking a piece of bread and butter from the table, "you kicked him out of your room last night."

"He cheated."

"As you always do."

"Meeeee?" Helena opened her eyes wide.

"You. You always cheat with cards, games, everything." Barbara pointed at her, "and he is learning pretty well from you. So, don't complain."

"He's a traitor."

"You left the poor cat outside." The crime fighter couldn't believe she was defending an inanimate, stuffed cat. What things Helena did her do. "What do you expect?"

"He could sleep on the couch. Oh… Barbara…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't ask for breakfast for Leonard," the girl said, worried.

"You can feed him when we get home."

"He's hungry now."

The redhead didn't like those words.. She put her bread on her plate, crossed her arms on the table and looked Helena. "He's 'hungy' now?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

Helena took her school bag. Barbara closed her eyes. Not again. Before Helena opened the zipper, she held up her hand. "Don't tell me 'he' is here."

"Yes…"

"Okay, okay." The redhead tried to be calm, "Explain to me, what is Leonard doing inside your school bag? I told you the other day not to take them to school."

"He felt alone." Helena answered softly.

"Helena, they are turtles, they are friends, together: they will wait for you at home and survive." Barbara tried to explain to the girl and muttered to herself "Besides, I think that they are safer when you are far from them."

"He is inside a box."

"If the teacher sees them, they will send me another anote. Your record is five notes in a week. Are you trying to break your own record? All right, all right…" Barbara shook her head, "Where is Leroy?"

"I dunno." Blue eyes looked at green ones.

"You don't know?"

"No, he escaped as usual and you were hurrying me to go to school… on **Saturday**… and I couldn't look for him."

"I apologized for waking you up early on Saturday." Why she did she always end up being guilty in every situation? Helena, somehow, always carried her to that point. She had the most unusal conversations with her; she always answered fast and her ideas, well, her ideas were unusual.

After a nice breakfast, two cokes, an extra plate of french fries and two oversized glasses of chocolate milk, the redhead checked for her credit card in her purse while she wondered how Helena coud eat that much. Maybe she had a meta-pit instead of a stomach. Suddenly, the girl stood up and ran outside the restaurant.

"Mom! It's Mom!"she said.

"I'll be back in a second." Barbara gave the credit card to the waiter and followed Helena. She stepped out of the place and took the girl's arm before she ran into the multitude, the street was full of people. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Mom!" Helena shouted, "We are here!"

Barbara lifted her head and looked around. "Your mom?"

"I saw Mom." The girl pointed to the front.

The crime fighter knew that it was very probable that Selina was back and that Helena had seen her. "We need to pay, Helena."

"I saw her! She was walking there, but now I can't see her." Helena pulled her, "Come on."

"I asked for the check, I'll pay and then we can look for her, ok?"

"But…"

"Just a few minutes."

"Ok…" Not convinced, the girl nodded.

"Go to the restroom and wash your hand before we leave, ok?"

They walked inside the restaurant. Barbara went to the cashier while Helena went to the bathroom. When she finished paying, Helena was standing next to her, grinning.

"I don't like that look." Barbara cocked her head, "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure you didn't blow up the toilet?"

"No."

"All right, so let's go."

"You didn't wash your hands."

"All right. I'll be right back."

The little girl giggled. Barbara went to the restrooms; as soon as she opened the door she felt a hard blow on her back that stunned her. Before she could react, someone pushed her against the cold wall and twisted her arm back.

"You screwed it all up, I warned you." A female voice hissed near her ear.

"Selina." the redhead growled.

"I told you that won't stop me from killing you if you taunt me." She twisted the redheads arm harder. Barbara gasped. "I was thinking about how to get you when I heard Helena's voice and I saw you. Good, I won't have to waste time hunting you."

"Helena needs you." Barbara grunted. "She's been asking for you. How long are you going to abandon her?"

The blonde clenched her teeth, "I warned you last time. Let me alone. Next time, I won't be so nice."

"Who is blackmailing you?" Barbara said. "Let me help you."

"You like to play, eh?" Selina smirked, twisting her arm painfully. "Let's play."

They heard the click of the door opening and the blonde released the young woman.

"Surprise!" Helena shouted, smiling "Did you liked the surprise, Barbara?"

"Yes…" The redhead forced a smile at the blonde, she held her arm. It hurt.

"My mom walked inside the restaurant and I saw her." Helena hugged her mother's waist, "She was surprised to see us here."

"Yes," Selina put her arms around Helena's back glaring at the red head. "I've just arrived."

Barbara fixed her eyes on her, "It's a nice surprise."

"Are you going to leave again?" Helena asked sadly.

Selina smiled at her and caressed her check. "I don't know, honey. I was going to call you, but it was lucky that I heard you calling me in the street.

"Are we going home now, Mom?" Helena pulled her hand.

Both women looked at her in silence.

"Give me a second with your mommy, Helena," Barbara finally said.

"Why?"

Selina smiled at her little girl and brushed her hair. "Wait for us outside, honey, We'll be there in a few seconds, okay?"

The girl nodded and walked outside. When the door closed, Barbara faced Selina. "Are you going to keep doing this?"

"None of your business," the blonde woman answered coldly.

"And Helena?"

"I'll take her home."

"Are you going to stay with her?"

"That isn't your business either."

Barbara shook her head and lowered her gaze. "You can't keep going on with this madness…why are you exposing yourself and her?"

"You can't prove anything and besides, she is my problem, not yours." Selina crossed her arms.

"What would happen to Helena if you go to jail?"

"She is my problem! Stay away from my kid and my business," Selina grumbled.

"You are hurting her."

"That isn't your problem either!" the taller woman almost shouted, "She is my daughter, not yours!"

"You leave her alone! She 's been living in my home since six days ago because you abandoned her without saying a word! Without knowing if she was eating, going to school. You never would do it in all your senses, I know you. I know how much you love her. Let me help you."

"Listen to me well," Selina raised her finger and pointed at her. "Leave me alone, don't bother my Helena. She is mine, not yours."

"This is wrong, Selina."

The blonde walked toward the exit. Barbara turned to watch her. "You know I'll be following you."

"Try it. Next time you won't be so lucky."


	10. Chapter 10

Three am. Barbara sat in her kitchen. She rested her chin over her left hand while she gave a piece of lettuce to the small turtle she had found walking in the corridor when she had returned from her patrol a few minutes ago. She was still searching, unsuccessfully, for a clue as to what Selina was doing.

"What do you think, Leroy?" she asked. "Selina is not herself; I don't know what is happening, but she won't talk to me."

The little turtle bit the lettuce and used his feet to hold it still.

"I'm worried for Helena, I'm not sure if Selina is in all her senses. At least know where I, that makes it easier."

The redhead let her head fall on the table. This was exactly what she needed, first she had coffee that morning and talked with a stuffed cat, now she was drinking coffee and talking with a _Pseudemys scripta elegans._

--------------------------------------

Selina's eyes were fixed on the television, but her mind was in another place. Batgirl was causing her so much trouble. And Batman too. The problem was that now Barbara knew she was there; it was too dangerous for her to stay in her home. They would look for her soon. Helena moved and curled up against her. The blonde moved the girl to her side of the bed. The little brunette stirred and opened her eyes, drowsily. She climbed on her mother and rested her head on her chest.

"You are awake mom…" she mumbled.

"I am." Selina moved her back to her pillow. The little girl ignored the movement and curled up against her, rubbing her face against the back of Selina's hand, "You are soft…"

"Helena, stay in your place." Selina sat up on the bed "I'm watching TV."

"Mom!"

Annoyed, the blonde stood up and put on her robe.

"Where are you going?" the kid asked.

"To drinksome coffee. Sleep now."

"Mom."

"Sleep, Helena." Selina walked outside the room.

Helena rubbed her eyes. Why was she in a bad mood? She liked curling up with her. Sleepily, she looked for Jaçques and hugged him.

-------------------------

Barbara walked inside the elegant building where Selina lived. She needed to face her and try to figure out what was happening with her. The crime fighter knew it was a risk, but she thought it was the best, before things turned worse. She stood up in front of the elevator and pressed the button to call it.

"Miss Gordon?" the old doorman asked gently.

"Hi John," she smiled gently at him. "How are you?"

"Are you looking for Miss Kyle?"

"Yes."

"She is not here. She went out yesterday night."

"Traveling?" The red head frowned.

"Yes, she said she'd be goen a long time."

Selina left again? Surely she felt she wasn't safe in the city anymore and she had run away. That wasn't good news. Now trying to find her would be really troublesome. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the man talking to her until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Gordon?"

"Sorry… I was distracted… her daughter went with her?"

"Yes."

"Thanks so much, John." She smiled lightly. The young woman closed her long coat and walked outside the building. Things were complicated.

-------------------------

Batgirl kneeled on the floor, she examined a piece of broken wood on the floor; definitly from claws. She raised her head and looked around. Four paintings were missing.

Catwoman.

The guards were totally lost, as usual. They didn't remember anything. She stood up and climbed to the skylight using her bat rope. At the rooftop, she picked up her batarang.

"She was here, right?" a dark figure asked from the shadows.

"We need to stop her." The redhead turned to see him. "I'm thinking of one name."

"Which one?"

"Mad Hatter. The guards never remember anying. Selina is not acting like herself." She rested her back on a nearby wall, "I went to her home today, the doorman told me she left."

"Where did she go?" Batman fixed his eyes on her.

"I don't have any idea. She told him that she will be on a trip with Helena, but after seeing this…. She is in Gotham but hiding. I think it would be good to check your bat-computer to see if Jarvis Tech, the Mad Hatter is in the city."

"I'll check it. I thought the girl was with you."

"She was," Batgirl rubbed her head. "but yesterday morning Selina arrived suddenly at a restaurant where I was having a brekfast with Helena. She surprised me. She took Helena with her."

"You look worried."

"I am, for the girl. Selina is not in all her senses. Call me, I'll do some research underground." She turned and jumped down.

-------------------------

"Helena! What are you doing?" Selina asked, drying her hair after her shower. The girl was sitting in front of a table in her pajamas and her book opened. She seemed to be doing her homework. Jaçques was on the table next to the book and the TV was on.

"Studying."

"I see." Selina turned off the TV with the remote next on the bed.

"Mom, it helps me to concentrate."

"Sure. But the noise bothers me." The blonde adjusted her robe and sat in front of a mirror.

Helena rested her chin on her book "I don't understand this."

"Tomorrow."

"I need to take this to school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow… no school. Stay here." The blonde continues drying her hair with a towel.

Helena looked at her mom carefully. Did she hear that right? Selina never let her stay home on a school day.

"Mom… what are we doing here? Why don't we go home?"

"I told you, the house is being painted." Selina had moved to one of the apartments that she used to rent and was empty on the other side of the city.

"I need go pick up Leroy, Barbara is not going to brush his shell," the girl said.

"Helena, I don't have time for that now. I'm busy."

The girl sighed and looked at her book resting her head on her hands, "Mom, why did the Olympic Games start in Greece?"

"The Greeks took games of all kinds very seriously, but especially physical athletic competition." Selina opened the drawer and, looking inside, she closed her eyes. "Helena, what the hell is Leonard doing here?"

"I washed his aquarium and I needed to put him in some place." The brunette stood up and went to her mother, "You don't like when he is walking around."

"I might step on him." Selina picked up the little turtle and gave it to Helena. The girl took him in her hands. "Now go finish your homework."

"I need to write something about the Olympic Games." The girl went to the bathroom and looked for the aquarium that was next to the sink. What should I write?"

"I don't know."

"You always help me with my homework."

"I don't have time now. I need to go out."

Helena moved out of the bathroom. "Go out? Where?"

"I need to work." Selina began to brush her hair.

"Work?" The girl frowned and sat next to her on the vanity, looking at her image in the mirror. "It's late, Mom, and my professor says that this work gives us a point towards the exam."

"Sorry, honey. But it's okay, I told you not to worry about school. You won't go tomorrow."

The brunette cocked her head "And what am I going to do here?"

"Play with Jaçques and your turtle."

"Can I go look for Leroy?"

"No, you are too little to be walking around alone in this big city."

Helena stood up and walked toward the phone, "I'll call Barbara and ask her to bring me Leroy."

"NO!" Selina said firmly, turning around.

"Why not? I need to feed him! Barbara's cooking is awful! She could kill him." Helena waved her hands.

"I said no."

"Mom!"

Selina turned slowly and glared at her. Helena knew that look, it was the look. The one that warned her to keep a safe distance and don't argue. Saying another word would mean a hard grounding or a good spanking.

"He could die…" she said with a soft voice.

"Turtles are a prehistoric animals." The blonde turned to keep brushing her hair, "If they could survive millions of years they could survive a week at Babara's house."

The brunette pouted but kept silent. "Help me with my homework, Mom."

"Helen,a I can't. But don't worry, I'll talk with your professor later. You must stay here until I get back."

The girl looked at her feet. "Are you going to be back soon… tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow can we go to breakfast to…?"

"I don't know if I'll be here early." Selina went toward her closet and looked for some clothes. "I have work to do."

"It's not too late to be working?"

Selina turned and glared at her, "What I do is my problem, not yours. Get it? Now go to your room. I'm busy."

"That's not my room."

The blonde rolled her eyes and took her by the arm pushing her out of the room. "Helena, I'm busy! I don't have time for you. Go to sleep."

"But, Mom."

The tall woman closed the door of her room. The girl was angry, "Give me Jaçques!" she shouted, "He is inside!"

Selina didn't answer and the girl began to hit and kick the door with her hands and feet. "Open the door! Give me Jaçques! He is inside! Mom!"

The door opened abruptly, Selina was really pissed, she pointed at her "Helena! Go to sleep now! I'm busy!"

Feeling the furious gaze burying on her, the girl cringed, but, feeling a little courage, shouted back. "I want Jaçques!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"Give me Jaçques!"

"Damn!" The blonde looked back and saw the stuffed pet on the bed. Furious, she went toward him and threw it at Helena. The girl ducked in time. "I said go to your room!" she growled.

Stunned, the kid looked at her mother. She couldn't believe it. She had thrown Jaçques against the wall. And she was shouting at her. The door closed in her face again with a loud thump. The brunette felt tears stinging her eyes; she remained motionless there for long seconds. Then, she turned and kneeled next to her stuffed cat, crying.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly brushing his hair, "Are you hurt?"

-------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Barbara walked out of the principal's office. Helena hadn't been in school since Monday. Four days without knowing anything about them. She didn't like it. Selina had disappeared. But she was still working in the underworld, two nights ago she had stolen from another museum. Batgirl had arrived too late to stop her and Batman was as cluelessas she was, with no idea as to where she could be.

The sound of her beeper called her attention. She read the message. Her father was inviting her to lunch. She smiled, he always was so nice and thinking of her. She put it back in her bag and walked outside the school. She saw a group of kids playing in the garden.

She recognized one of the children and an idea struck her. She walked toward the group of kids playing with a ball.

"Gibson." She waved her hand.

The boy waved back.

"May I talk with you?" she asked, putting her hands inside her jacket pockets.

Gibson nodded. He kicked the ball and went toward her. "Good afternoon, Miss Gordon."

"Afternoon. How are you?"

"Fine." The guy cleaned his hands on his pants.

She played with her tongue in her cheek before asking, "Have you seen Helena?"

"No, her mother doesn't want her to come to school."

Barbara frowned, "How do you know?"

"She called me…"

"She called you."

"Yes. She always calls me… She is scared. She won't say it, but she is."

The statement worried the young woman, she put her palm on Gibson's back and walked toward a bench. "How do you know she's scared?"

"Don't tell her." The boy looked at her.

"I promise, it's our secret. But how do you know she is scared?" She sat on the bench and Gibson stood up in font of her.

"She will kill me if she finds out I told you she is scared." The small boy at looked his feet.

"No, no. I promise you," Barbara insisted gently and took his hand trying to encourage him. She knew Selina was not herself; Helena was sensitive and she would be easily hurt if Selina was scornful with her; but she knew too, that the girl never would disobey an order from her. "Why is she scared?" she asked.

Gibson shrugged his shoulders, "She told me her mom just left and hadn't come back, that she's been alone since yesterday."

"Do you know where she is?" the redhead tried to contain her worry so as not to scare the boy.

The guy shook his head. "No, she told me her mom took her to the North Side. She has an apartment there, but I don't know where it is."

The redhead bit her lip. She remebered the place. Selina had talked about it some time ago. She had invested some of her money in apartments and houses to rent or sell. And she had mentioned an apartment in that part of the city. "When did you talk with her?"

"Last night. Why did her mom leave her alone?"

"Don't worry Gibson, she has been busy. But I promise Helena will be okay."

"Don't tell her that I told you."

Barbara raised her right hand, "Promise."

The school bell echoed in the garden. Gibson looked back and a second later to Barbara again. "I gotta go, see you, Miss Gordon."

"See you, thanks Gibson." The redhead stood up and walked toward her car.

Starved. That was the right word. She was starved. That was bad. She looked inside the drawer. Good, there was still some money inside. She could call the pizza guy. Helena turned her head. Jaçques was sitting on the mattress. "Don't look at me. I just have the phone number of the pizza guy. I'm bored too."

Helena sat next to him and sighed. She was terribly sad because her mother had left again, she hadn't called; she was never like this with her. "What dide I do, Jaçques? I miss Mom… What happened with her? She never acts this way with me." She hugged him and let herself fall on the bed, looking the ceiling.

She felt lost, she didn't have any one except her mother. What would she do? When would her mom come back?. She couldn't call Barbara, if she did, her mom would be angry with her, and when she was angry it was terrible. She felt lost and horribly alone... and scared, very scared.

She hated feeling scared, but she couldn't avoid it.

The door bell sounded. Her mother had a key. Who could it be? Lazily, she picked up Jaçques and went toward it holding her cat. She stopped in front of the door. "Who is it?"

"Barbara," a voice answered at the other side of the door.

As fast as she could, she unlocked the door. As soon as it opened she jumped on the redhead, hugging her. "Barbara."

"Helena!" The redhead put a knee on the floor, and hugged her back; the brunette had a strong grip on her and she felt the kid start to sob.

"Oh, Hel, don't cry." She rubbed her back with her left hand "Are you olay?"

The girl nodded her head.

"I missed you." Barbara smiled, she was so happy to see her again.

"I missed you too." The bunette sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay… don't cry." She looked inside the house "Mommy is here?"

"No…"

"Easy, I'm here, don't cry." The redhead waited a few minutes, until she felt the kid calm down a bit. She moved back a bit and took out a handkerchief, she cleaned her face. "What happened, Helena? Why are you crying?"

"I dunno where Mommy is, what's happening to her?…" the girl rambled "She left two days ago. I don't know what to do. I'm alone, she hasn't call me. She told me not call you. Now she will be angry with me because I'm talking with you, but I'm alone, I don´t like being alone… I dunno if she is okay; she is going to be mad with me when she knows I'm with you. Why is she angry with you? I…"

"Hey, hey easy… easy…" Barbara put her finger over her mouth, "Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

"What happened to Mommy?"

"I don't know honey, but we will know soon."

"She is bad. She doesn't love me any more."

Barbara brushed her dark hair, looking at her little blue eyes covered in tears, "She loves you, I'm sure of it…"

"No, she doesn't love me, she doesn't love Jaçques either."

"Of course she loves Jaçques, who told you she doesn't?"

"She threw him against the wall."

"What?" Barbara blinked. Helena nodded and showed her the stuffed. One of its legs was bandaged with a handchief.

"She was angry," the girl said.

Barbara brushed the cat's hair, "Is he hurt?"

The brunette nodded.

"Let me see." The redhead took Jaçques between her hands and gently removed the handkerchief.

"Careful…." Helena sniffed.

"I'm…. uhmmm…" She examined the stuffed cat's leg. "I think his leg is okay, I can bandage it and he will feel much better tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She cleaned the tears off Helena's face with her thumb. "Do you feel better now?"

Helena nodded.

Barbara fixed her eyes on hers; the poor girl was innocent, she needed to end this crazinest. "Are you hungry?"

The brunette nodded again.

Barbara stood up. "Pick up your things. You're coming with me."

"I can't, she will come back and if she doesn't find me she will be angry with me."

"No, we will leave her a note. Don't worry."

"But…."

"Helena, look at me." Barbara took her chin between her fingers "You know I would never would do anything to hurt you, right? Something is happening to your mom. I'll find her and I'll talk with her. I prmise she is not going to be mad with you and she is not going to hurt Jaçques again. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but…"

"I'm not going to leave you alone here. Understand? Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry, she is not going to be mad with you. I promise.""

"Okay."

"Now pick up your things. Not all of it, you have still have clothes at my apartment. I'll leave your mom a note and we will go to lunch and buy some tape to bandage Jaçques' leg."

"Okay." Helena nodded and cleaned her nose with her sleeve.

Barbara smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hurry up."

She sighed while the girl ran to a bedroom, she walked inside, she knew she would be in trouble when Selina found out that she had taken Helena with her, but the safety of the girl was more important. The redhead looked for a piece of paper and a pen to write a note. She found it inside a kitchen drawer. When she finished it, she put it on the fridge with a magnet. Something caught her attention. She turned her head and saw a small turtle walking toward the exit, the door was open. She smiled to herself and went to him. Carefully, she picked him up and put him on her palm.

"Hi Leroy, believe it or not, I'm very happy to see you again." She looked toward the corridor, "Helena, are you ready?"

"I can't find Leroy!" the girl shouted from a room.

"He is here, he beat you. Come on, let's go."

Helena walked outside the room dragging her bag, Barbara went to her and helped her with it. "You take Leroy, I'll take this."

"Is Leonard okay?"

"Wonderful. He eats lettuce everyday."

"And bananas?"

"Bananas?"

"He likes bananas."

"Oh.. I didn't know."

"Did you brush his shell?"

"Umhh… no?" The redhead closed the door behind them.

"Why not?"

"I was busy."

"He likes it when you brush his shell. He is a clean turtle. Do you like clean turtles?"

"All right, all right, I'll buy a brushtooth, when we go to the pharmacy."

"So be a good girl," Barbara instructed Helena as they walked down the sidewalk. It was Wednesday, the day she usually had lunch with her father. He had sent her a message on her beeper at mid day.

"Okay. Can I get a hamburguer?" the girl asked happily, now that her stuffed cat had his leg bandaged.

"It's lunch, Helena. Ask for food."

"It's food."

"No, that is junk food." Barbara opened the restaurant door and let Helena walk inside first.

"May I ask for pizza?"

"You ate pizza all week… Aren't you tired of it?" Barbara removed her coat in the lobby of the restaurant.

"May I ask for a hot dog?" Helena removed her coat too.

"Ask for a steak, or salad.."

"I prefer a burger."

"No burgers. Food." Barbara rolled her eyes. She picked up her coat, "Go wash your hands, I'll wait for you inside."

The girl nodded. Barbara wanted a bit of time to wanr her father about Helena. He was not a big fan of Helena and less of her mother. She walked inside the restaurant and saw him. He waved his hand. She waved back and walked toward him.

He sood up and kissed her cheeck. "Hi Babs."

"Hi Dad."

He moved a chair and she sat down.

"How have you been?" he asked, smiling.

"Fine, Daddy… ehmmm" she tried to find the correct words, "I'm sorry… but I didn't come alone."

He drink a sip of water, "No?"

"Uhmm no… I… Helena is with me."

"That child?" James Gordon couldn't hide his disgust. He leaned and whispered, "Barbara, are you crazy? The entire police force is chasing her mother? Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"No…and you have her daugher? Please! Catwoman is in the city, commiting crimes. You know it. Why do you insist on involving yourself with that woman?"

"You don't have a proof that Selina is Catwoman."

"But we know it." James Gordon fixed his eyes on her daughter. "Please. You are talking to me."

"Dad…" Barbara brushed her hair nervously behind her ear. "Selina doesn't know I have Helena."

"What?" grey lashes blinked.

"Selina has been acting weird these last couple of weeks. She abandoned Helena two weeks ago. I needed to take care of her; now she did it again. I… I picked her up."

The man shook his head, "Excuse me? What are you saying? You took Selina's daughter without her permission?"

The redhead nodded.

"Are you crazy?"

"Dad, Selina left her alone in a strange place. She is only nine!"

"You can't do this!" Gordon tried to control himself.

"I know, Dad, but I can't leave her alone!" Barbara waved her hand, trying desperately to shush him.

The old man rubbed his face trying to contain his anger, "This is illegal."

"Dad…"

"You took the girl from the woman without her permission," he said trying to shout in a low voice. "You kidnapped her!"

"Well…" the redhead took a deep breath, "technically yes, but… not."

"Yes, but not." He raised his hands, annoyed, and turned; he didn't like the friendship of his daughter with Selina Kyle. He'd known it would be trouble. And he was right. Now she took her daughter home. She had taken her without the famous criminal's permission "Kidnapping is a crime, 10 to 20 years plus $30,000 USD. What are you thinking? If she files charges against you, you are in a big trouble."

"I left her a note," Barbara explained to her dad, "she left her alone for more than two days, the girl hadn't gone to school; she called her best friend and told him she was scared because her mother wasn't at home; she hadn't called. Helena has been eating just pizza since three days ago. I'm sure something is wrong with her, she would never abandon her daughter in this way!"

"Yes, something is wrong with Selina Kyles, she is a burglar, do you remember that? And now, her daughter is here, without her permission. We don't know the girl, we don't know what things she's taught her, too!"

"Don't say that! Helena is not guilty of her mother crimes. Please be nice, she is sad and scared, she doesn't understand what is happening with her mother."

"Barbara…"

"Please, Dad." She took his hand between hers. "She is just an innocent kid."

"Good afternoon." A soft voice caught their attention.

Barbara smiled and took the girl's shoulder. "Dad, this is Helena, do you remember her?"

He just nodded without know what to say. Catwoman's daughter could only mean trouble.

"Afternoon, Mr. Gordon, this is Jaçques." Helena pointed at her cat.

"Hi, Jaçques." He waved his hand.

"Sit, Helena." Barbara pointed at the chair.

Helena obeyed and put her cat next to her. Gordon curiously looked at its leg. He didn't like the whole situation, but he didn't want to argue with Barbara or dissapoint her. He raised his brow.

"What happened to the cat?" he asked.

Barbara could see a flash of pain in the girls eyes. She moved her hand to brush some hairs behind Helena's ear. "He fell to the floor," she said softly, "but I fixed him a bit."

"Oh… I see."

"She also has two turtles, but I told her to leave them at home," the redhead added.

"Leroy looks good." Helena said looking at him, "He is fat, I thought he would be dead."

"Dead? Why dead? I took care of him!" Barbara protested.

"Who is Leroy?" the former Police Commissioner asked.

"Her turtle," the young woman answered quickly and looked at the girl. "Why dead, Helena?"

The brunette took a piece of bread and butter "You know."

"I know?"

"Good afternoon," the waitress interrupted "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh.. wait…" Barbara muttered, looking her menu.

Helena leaned to her left and whispered to the Commisioner "Her cooking is awful, but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"I heard that." The red head glared at her. "Water for me and lemonade for her."

"Coke."

"No coke, lemonade."

"I can't eat a burger with lemonade. People eat hamburgers with coke."

"And who says that you are going to eat a burger?" the young woman turned toward the waitress "A steak for her and a chefs salad for me. Dad?"

"French fries for Jaçques," Helena said.

"Jaçques doesn't eat french fries," Barbara glared at her "That's you, no."

"May I change the steak for a hot dog?"

"Hot dogs are not food."

The Commissioner couldn't avoid smiling in amusement. Barbara was arguing with that girl as an equal.

"The hot dog is beef." The gril explained. "I don't want a steak. I want a hot dog. It's like a steak, but rolled."

"That logic is illogic."

"It' beef chopped and in the form of a biiiiig sausage." She looked at Barbara's father "Is that not true, sir?"

"Technically, she is right, Barbara." Gordon scratched his head.

"Dad!"

"Well, she is…"

"A hot dog, please." Helena said to the waitress.

"No, no. A steak." The redhead corrected.

"Noodle soup too."

"Noddles soup, too." The young woman nodded her head.

"Mister?" the waitress asked the old man.

"Roast beef please. Medium."

"I want a salad too," Helena said.

Barbara blinked, "You want a salad? Where are you going to put all that food? You only have one stomach. Remember?"

Helena buried her nose in the menu. "A green salad with croutons."

"All right," the redhead sighed, Helena was obstinate and she didn't want to argue. "A salad for her, but a small one."

"May I ask for dessert too?"

"After you finish your meal."

"Can I get a lot of ice cream?" Helena extended her hands. James Gordon leaned on his chair and rubbed his chin watching them both.

"If you finish your food, yes," Barbara answered.

Helena crossed her arms over the table and cocked her head. "If I finish my steak, can I ask for a burger later?"

"No," Barbara said with firm voice. "Thanks, that's all," she said to the waitres.

"Why not?" the little girl asked.

"Because you will be sick and I don't want to be awake all night."

"I won't."

"You will."

"I won't."

"You will and that's all." Barbara locked her eyes on her.

Helena looked around, ignoring her last comment and asked. "May I go to see the fish tank?" she pointed at a big tank on the other side of the room.

"Yes, yes, go… Just don't jump inside." Barbara waved her hand, "And don't run."

The girl stood up and ran to the fish thank. The redhead shook her head and looked at her father, who was smiling, amused. "What? She asked brushing back some hair that had fallen over her forehead.

"This always happens?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Well… no… yes… eh… why do you ask?"

"It's the first person I've seen that you can't intimidate with your logic and brilliant mind." He lit his cigarrte.

"She is stubborn."

"She is a real case. Your true foil." Gordon laughed. He never thought that he would like the girl.

"Yes. She is."


	12. Chapter 12

"Helena, time to go." Barbara stood up in front of the kid's play area inside the restaurant. She held Jaçques and Helena's coat in her arms. Helena was hanging upside down over a castle.

"Just five minutes more!" the girl shouted.

"No, let's go now, and be careful, I don't want to bandage your head today."

James Gordon smiled at his daughter. "You look good as a mother."

"I'm not a mother."

"Looks like it." He gazed toward Helena.

"She is hyperactive. All day she's like that, I just need to pull her back some times."

The man looked at her gently, "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"I don't think being a friend of Selina is good for you."

"Your day becomes more complicated taking care of her. Why do you accept it? You can tell Selina no. And now… well… she is not your responsibility… she is not family."

The young crime fighter took a deep breath. "First, I didn't have a real choice. Selina needed someone to take care of her because she had to go to France for a week. I saw her the first days as another person… not as a kid who calls for your attention. She showed me that the small things, like sharing a night with a kid just watching TV, could be an invaluable treasure for her. Kids enjoy the small things of life that we, as adults don't see. Our work, bussiness, schedules take all our time and we don't enjoy life."

The old man looked at the little bruntte again, who was running toward them. "Just be careful Babs, don't become fond of the girl. You will be hurt. I still don't like that Selina Kyle. She is not a good company." He kissed his daughter on the cheek and walked toward the exit.

The redhead watched him go. Don't become fond of the girl? Damn. She already was. How could she avoid it? She was an innocent child. She felt Helena taking her hand.

"Bye, Mr. Gordon," the girl said to her father.

"Bye, Helena." The old man waved his hand.

Helena looked at the redhead. "You still need to fix Jaçques."

"Yes. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Helena!" Barbara leaned against the door frame of her room.

"Watching TV!" the girl said from the living room.

"Helena! I want to see you now." The young woman scratched her head.

"I'm coming."

In a few second Helena appeared in the hallway. "Yes?"

Barbara raised her left hand and showed her a turtle. "He was in my bed. What was Leonard doing in my bed?"

"It's Leroy, I dunno." The girl took him with her hand and walked inside the room toward the aquarium.

"You don't know?" Barbara followed her with her gaze. "I have never heard about turtle that can climb on beds. Can can you explain to me what Leroy was doing in my sink?"

"The one in your sink is Leonard. He is taking a bath." The girl put the small turtle inside the aquarium.

"I know he was taking a bath, but why in my sink?"

"Because the sink of the other bathroom don't have a plug for the drain." The girl walked inside the redhead's bathroom.

"Alfred bought a tray for you." She followed her.

"I couldn't find it."

"It's in the kitchen."

Helena picked up the turtle from the sink took a towel to dry him.

"No, Helena!" the redhead stopped her.

"No, what?"

"That's my towel."

"I always dry him with it."

"It's my towel!"

"He is small, he can't get your towel very wet."

"It's not sanitary." Barbara folded her towel and put it over the sink.

"You always use complicated words." Helena frowned with the dripping tutle between her hands.

"You always have strange ideas." Barbara put her hand on her back and pushed her out of the bathroom. "Put him in his aquarium."

"He's wet."

"Turtles loves to be wet."

Helena ignored her comment and asked, "What are we going to have for dinner?"

"We just finished lunch and you are thinking about dinner?" the red head asked.

"Well, I like to know."

"I would like know where you put all that food. Do you have a pit instead of a stomach?" The red head head said, "We need to call Gibson."

"Why?"

"We need to do all the homework that you missed this week at school. I'll go see your professor on Monday and explain that you were sick."

Helena went toward her with Jaçques in her arms. "You promised to fix Jaçques."

"Yes. Let me see." The redhead took the stuffed cat in her hands and gently removed the handkerchief. "Bring me the bag with the items bought at the pharmacy."

Helena ran towatd the living room, Barbara was more angry with herself than with Selina; she knew something was wrong with her and definitely after this. She wouldn't let Helena go back with her until she knew what the hell was happening. The brunette walked back after a few seconds.

The young woman took a bandage and began to bandage the small leg of the stuffed cat.

"Do you think Mom is back?" Helena asked curiously.

"No, she would call me. But don't worry. I'm sure she's got some very important business." Barbara cut the bandage and took the tape.

"Do you think?" Blue eyes looked at her hopefully.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." She raised her head and smiled gently, "Your mom loves you so much."

"She was mean to Jaçques, I have never seen her so angry with him."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." Helena played with her fingers on the table.

The redhead watched her, she tried to ask carefully, "And she was angry with you too?"

The child nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Barbara raised her brow. She knew the Helena "nothing's".

"I just asked her to help me with my homeowork, but she said she needed go out. That she didn't have time."

"Is that all?"

Helena nodded again, "She told me I wouldn't go to school and when I asked her again to help me with my homework, she pushed me out of the room and closed the door."

"She pushed you outside?"

"She said she was busy, Jaçques was inside. So I asked her to give him back to me."

"Just asked?" The young woman finished taping the cat's leg.

"Well, I shouted…" Helena didn't raise her head.

"Just shouted?"

"Well… I knocked on her door."

"And I imagine you kocked the door hard, no'"

The child nodded once more, tears covering her eyes; "…and she opened the door and she told me go to my room and she threw Jaçques against the wall…"

"Come here…" Barbara waved her hands and Helena stood up and hugged her burying her face in her neck, sobbing. "Don't worry, honey; everything she is okay." The redhead sighed, rubbing the girl's back with her hand. "Don't worry."

--------------------------------------------------------------

He walked inside the department. The window was open. The woman was working on her laptop. Just the light of the living room was on. He crossed his arms.

"Why don't you knock on the door? It's too hard for you?" the redhead at the table asked.

"You have her child again? Are you looking for trouble?"

"She left her alone again." She removed her eyeglasses and turned to face him, "I couldn't abandon her."

"I think you are taking too much time taking care of a girl that is not yours and…"

"I know who is behind all this." Barbara interrupted Batman. She wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Who?"

"Mad Hatter." She handed him a small plastic bag.

"How do you know?"

"I patrolled two nights ago. I trapped a guy; the police shot another one. He is dead. Last night I went to the police station and checked the body, I "borrowed" this."

The dark knight took the samll bag, "What is this?"

"A microchip, in the nape of his neck. After it I asked check the man that I had trapped. He had an identical one. I have been checking it. Receives a signal. Controls their mind, for that reason they don't remember what happened."

"He invented a mind control device that he places in the necks of his victims."

"Yes, this is similar to the old ones that he used a few years ago before you caught him." Barbara stood up and scratched her head.

"And your theory is?"

"Selina has one of these things in her head. He is controlling her, for that reason she is acting so weird. A strong reason to prevent her from being near Helena again. We need to trap and help her."

"Selina will try to locate you when she discovers you have the child."

"Yes… I know." Barbara nodded and took a deep breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The tall blonde woman known as catwoman landed easily on the balcony of the highest floor of the apartment building. Using her claws, she carefully and silently made a hole in the glass of the door. Removing the glass, she moved her hand inside and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked inside.

The place was completely dark; she looked around. All was in order; she saw a picture over the phone table. She took it in her hands. The annoying red head and her more annoying father. Be annoying seemed to be a characteristic of the Gordon family.

Barbara had used up her patience and she was going to finish with her.

Now.

Barbara had been in her home yesterday.

And she had taken her girl.

She walked down the corridor and moved toward the bedrooms. She opened the door slowly. The young crimefighter was sleeping deeply. She smirked.

Piece of cake.

Catwoman stood up beside the bed and raised her claw. Barbara opened her eyes at the moment that Catwoman stabbed her with her claws.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead woke up abruptly. She looked around, disconcerted. She had been dreaming. She looked down and saw Helena sleeping deeply at the foot of the bed, hugging her stuffed cat. She smiled, that girl moved so much. She reached towards her and gently she took her by her arms and pulled her up again to the pillow next to her. She covered her wih the blankets.

The little girl growled and tried to remove the blankets.

"Stay quiet," Barbara whispered, "It's cold." The young woman settled back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt a weight on her stomach. Helena was now using her as her personal giant pillow. Rolling her eyes, she removed the cat tail that was near her nose.

She needed to buy a king size bed.

It was difficult trying to sleep, knowing that Selina could appear in any moment, or maybe not. Mad Hatter was controlling her mind and using her for his criminal activities. She needed time to look for the blonde, but with Helena with her, it was difficult. She had been really clingy all day. It was rather annoying after a while. The little girl had to be right next to her, having her undivided attention all the time. She had deduced it was because she wanted to feel secure, loved, because she missed her mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Dad. Just a day." She didn't like to ask this of him but Alfred was working at the Wayne Manor that day. She closed the door of his room behind her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke gently to her, "Babs, I love you, you know it; but I'm not a nanny."

"I know, Dad, but I must go to the University; as head of the Library, the principal asked me to be part of the meetings for Gotham' anniversary. I can't take her there."

He smoked his cigarrete and raised his brown. "What am I going to do with a child?"

"You're off, Dad, please; you know I'd never ask to you this, but…" she looked at him with puppy eyes, "Please? She has been clingy for two straight days, please."

"And you want her to be clingy with me?" James Gordon asked, surprised. "I'm too old for that!"

"It's just an afternoon."

"I know those meetings." He shook his head, "You know when they starts, but you don't know when they'll end."

Barbara knew she wsa losing the battle, she smiled at him and put her arms around his neck, "Do you know that I love you?"

"No, no, you are not going to convince me with that."

"So you know you are my favorite daddy?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Barbara kissed Helena's check and patted Jaçques' head. "I'll back as soon as I can." She said, "Be a good girl."

"I don't want to stay here." Helena said, lowering her head. She was sitting on the couch in Gordon's living room, "I want to go with you."

"It's just a few hours, honey, when the meeting is over, I'll come pick you up."

"I don't want to stay."

"See?" James said from his single couch, "She doesn't want to stay."

Barbara turned and glared at him. She shook her head and looked at Helena again, caressing her cheek with her thumb, "I promise I'll back soon, all right?"

The girl nodded sadly. The redhead smiled and stood up. It was better to leave before Helena or her father could change their minds. She kissed her father on the cheek and walked outside.

"Be good you two, I'll be back later."

The door closed behind her. Gordon and Helena remained in their places. Helena with Jaçques in her hands and afraid to look at Barbara's father. She didn't know him. He was unfamiliar to her; she had just met him twice.

Well, and now….? He smoked his pipe and crossed his leg wondering what to do. The girl was not tall and her feet didn't touch the floor. She was holding a stuffed black cat, yes, the same one who had the leg patched a few days ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Helena looked around. The place was different than Barbara's, and smelled awful, smoke. Books and notebooks were everywhere. Barbara's house had new funiture, modern. This one had old furnitures, smelled of wood. And the colors were grey.

--------------------------------------------------------------

What topics would be good to discuss with a child? The last police reports?

--------------------------------------------------------------

The living room was darker than Barbara's house. There was no TV there, seemed to be a boring place. She began to move her feet back and forth.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Grey eyes fixed on the girl curiously. Would it be a good moment to ask her about her mother? Maybe she knew aomething about the criminal life of her mom or if she had seen her dressed as Catwoman. Maybe talking about the places where she had been would be useful. He was sure she was guilty of the latest art thefts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Why was he looking at her? She examined her shirt and her shorts. They were clean. No, it wasn't that. Maybe Jaçques? No, he was sitting next to her. Maybe he didn't like the color of her clothes. She leaned and examined her shoes. Clean. Everything was okay.

She sighed and turned her head to her left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The girl was looking at the kitchen. Maybe she would like some coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Would Barbara's dad have coke in the fridge?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe the girl would like to play chess.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Where was the TV?

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So… Helena, that's your name, right?" Jim finally asked, trying to break the umcomfortable silence.

"Yes, sir," the girl answered.

"Oh." He moved his head. Silence filled the place again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He rubbed his chin. Well, after that… what other questions would be good to ask a child?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, her name was Helena and his name was Jim. Her cat was Jaçques.

Great.

Smart question. Asking about the weather would be much better. She sighed and rested her back on the couch. Why had Barbara left her here? What if she didn't love her anymore? She looked at Gordon sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Gordon arched his brow. "Are you okay, Helena?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

She nodded. How could he understand? She felt tears coming to her eyes. Her lip quivered and she bit it, trying not to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The girl's eyes began to turn moist. That was not good. A crying child was not good. "What's wrong, Helena?" he leaned towards her.

"Nothing," she sobbed.

"Oh," he was in trouble, he knew it. A crying child was not good. He looked toward the kitchen. An idea. He stood up and went to the kitchen. "Do you like cookies?"

Helena nodded.

He took the jar of cookies off the fridge and walked back to the living room with it; he opened it and extended it to her.

The little brunette looked at him without knowing what to do.

"Come on, take whatever you want," he said.

"All the cookies I want?"

"Yes, take them."

Helena took a fistful of cookies before he could change his mind.

Jim put the jar on the table. Kids were easy to bribe with food. "So… you go to school, eh?"

"Yea." She said with her mouth full of cookies. She looked at some pictures of the man and some police guys. "Are you a cop?"

"I'm the Police Commissioner," he said lighting his cigarrete.

"What's that?"

James Gordon tried to explain it in an easy way. "I'm the boss of all the police men."

"What does that means?" Helena cocked her head.

"I have the ability to order compliance, using enforcement and decision notices, and prosecution." The face that Helena made told him she hadn't understood a word. "In other words, I'm the boss of all the New Gotham police."

"That's a lot of police. How can you give orders to all them?"

"Well, I have people that help me to do it. I'm not alone."

"Do you have a gun?"

"Yes. But that's not for kids."

"Why not?"

"Because guns are dangerous for kids." The phone next to him rang. He picked up the speaker. "Gordon…. Yes… What?... Oh damn… Where is he now?..." he looked at Helena, that was a problem; what would he do with her? "Yes, I'm here… yes… I understand…" He tried to think fast, being the nanny of a kid wasn't a funny situation, "I can't now…Yes, yes, all right…. I'll go now." He stood and hung up the phone, he didn't have any other choice. He closed the jar of cookies, "Well, we need to go out."

"Where?"

"I'll take you to see the police station." He took Helena's coat. He didn't have another options.

"Really?" the brunette opened her eyes wide.

"Yes, come with me."

The girl stood up and followed him, taking her coat.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You are cheating!" Barbara heard Helena's voice when she opened her father's apartment door.

"I'm not cheating. You are cheating." Gordon's voice answered.

"I don´t cheat," Helena said.

Curious, the redhead frowned and walked to where the voices came from: her father's library. Her dad and Helena were sitting at a table playing dominoes. The kid had had a police hat on her head and Jaçques, as always, was next to her.

"You can't take the surplus of tiles left in the stack," James told her.

"My hand is bad. I can't play with this."

"It is not an excuse to cheat."

"I wanna play, I've skipped the last two hands."

"It's a game, Helena. Any player who does not hold a tile in his hand with the correct number of pips, and therefore cannot make the next play, must either pass or bye from the stack, according to the rules of the game."

The redhead smiled. Helena always did that. Made people crazy.

"I wanna play…" the girl complained.

"You will."

Barbara knocked on the door. "Hi…"

"Hi, Honey," the old man said.

"Barbara!" Helena smiled and jumped at the redhead.

"Hey, easy…." The young woman leaned down to hug her.

"I visited the police station!" Helena wrapped her arms around her neck excitedly.

"My dad put you in jail? What did you do?" Barbara joked.

"I wasn't in jail, I was at the police station, we were at his office, he has a lot medals there."

"You took her there?" Green eyes watched grey in amusement. He had taken her to his office? Now, that was weird. "I thought…."

"I got a phone call from the office and… and I couldn't leave her alone here…"

The redhead raised her brow. "Yes?"

"Yes. What did you expect that I do?"

Barbara smiled to herself. He had a "tough" image and he would always try to keep it. "Yes, I understand. Thanks, Dad. We need to go now. Helena get your coat, it's late."

"I can't, I'm playing." Helena said.

"You can play later."

"I don't want to go now."

Barbara shook her head, "I thought you said you didn't want to stay."

"I'm playing." She pointed at the domino pieces.

The young woman smiled, "Later, it's late, Helena, Dad needs to work tomorrow and you have school."

"I'm playing."

"Hel…"

The girl sighed, moving her head and stood up, looking for her coat.

Barbara was relieved, her father didn't like Helena so much and Helena hadnn't wanted to stay; things seemed to have changed a bit, she looked at the old man. "Thanks, Daddy."

"A pleasure, Barbara."

She kissed him on his cheek, "I know this was not easy for you and that you did this for me."

"Anything for you, baby." He smiled back, "You know it."

"I hope she was a good girl."

"Oh, she was, I needed go to authorize some papers." He scratched his head "I took her to the office and the guys gave her a ride in a patrol car and showed her the building. She had a lot of fun at the police station and the guys had fun with her."

"I'm ready." Helena gave Jacques to Barbara. She turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Give that hat to my dad," the redhead said, pointing at the police hat that was bigger than her head.

"It's mine."

"The guys gave it to her, Barbara, don't worry," James said.

"All right."

Helena came back with a big bag of candy.

"Wait a minute," Barbara raised her hand, "What is that?"

"It's mine." The brunette hugged the bag against her.

"Who gave you that?"

"The guys."

"The guys don't have to deal wih you when you eat too much candy." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Barbara!" the girl protested.

"All right. I'll take it from her at home. You can have it, but just a few per day."

"That's unfair," Helena protested.

"That's for my own sanity." She kissed her father. "See you, Daddy. Say bye, Helena."

"Bye, Mr. Gordon." The girl waved her hand. "Thanks for everything."

"Pleasure, Helena." He took her hand and shook it.

James closed the door behind them. He took a deep smoke from his cigarrete and walked toward his window. He observed his daughter walking on the sidewalk toward her car. From her movements, it appeared that they were arguing again.

He smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

"This is wonderful." He examined the object in his hands with a magnifying glass. "You did a wonderful job."

"I know it."

"I'll get a lot of money with this." He turned and smiled at her touching her chin, "You are making me pretty rich, honey."

She pushed his hand back roughly, "No touching, honey. We are here for business."

He smirked. "All right. Just because you are my best… 'cat'."

"Thanks." Catwoman moved back and rested her back on the wall. "But we need to move. Batman is kicking my ass. He knows I'm behind the Reinassance painting thefts."

The small man stood up and stretched his arms, "Well, we can do it. Move to more interesting things."

"Like diamonds?" Blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes, like diamonds."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took the device in her hands and examined it.

It was pretty small.

Microscopic.

She moved her head back from the microscope. She had her cowl over her shoulders

"Well?" Batman asked from behind her. They were at the Batcave trying to figure out how to stop Mad Hatter and end his spell over Catwoman.

"We need to find out how to disable it."

"Desintegration is very dangerous," he said rubbing his chin. "Mad Hatter usually puts it behind the back of the head where it would kill anyone."

She knew he was nervous: he was afraid that Mad Hatter would kill Selina like the other guys. The redhead scratched her head.. "I'm sure he uses something to install it. Maybe we can use the same device or whatever he uses to remove it."

"We need to catch Mad Hatter."

"Yes, and trap Catwoman too." She stood up.

"I have a clue." Batman walked toward his computer "On the shoes of two of the guys that we trapped, I found mud from the land near the lagoon."

"How do you know?"

"That land has a lot of sulfur. It's the only place in New Gotham that has it."

"I'd like go with you, but… Helena is clingy with me all day; I can't do many things with her on top of me all day."

"All right. I'll check it. Don't worry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The breathing you will be doing in zazen becomes very, very deep. Your abdomen will rise and fall much the same way an infant's belly rises and falls. In general, as we mature, our breathing becomes restricted, and less and less complete. Allow the diaphragm to move freely so that the breathing can be deep, easy, and natural. You don't have to control it. You don't have to make it happen.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leroy, come on!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The mouth is kept closed. Unless you have some kind of a nasal blockage, breathe through your nose. The tongue is pressed lightly against the upper palate. This reduces the need to salivate and swallow.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, we can try again. Just don't move."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The eyes are kept lowered, with your gaze resting on the ground about two or three feet in front of you. Your eyes will be mostly covered by your eyelids, which eliminates the necessity to blink repeatedly. The chin is slightly tucked in. There should be no tension in the body. It doesn't take strength to keep the body straight.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leonard no! Don't do that! Stay quiet!"

Soft steps.

A thump.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The hands are folded in the cosmic mudra. The dominant hand is held palm up holding the other hand, also palm up, so that the knuckles of both hands overlap. If you're right-handed, your right hand is holding the left hand; if you're left-handed, your left hand is holding the right hand. The thumbs are lightly touching, thus the hands form an oval, which can rest on the upturned soles of your feet if you're sitting full lotus.:'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now, we will start again. Sit, Leroy… Leonard, don't distract him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The breath is life. The word "spirit" means breath. The words "ki" in Japanese and "chi" in Chinese, meaning power or energy, both derive from breath. Breath is the vital force; it's the central activity of our bodies. Mind and breath are one reality: when your mind is agitated your breath is agitated; when you're nervous you breathe quickly and shallowly; when your mind is at rest the breath is deep, easy, and effortless.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, you are doing it all wrong. Leonard! Where are you going? Come back!"

More steps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It is important to center your attention in the hara. The hara is a place within the body, located two inches below the navel. It's the physical and spiritual center of the body. Put your attention there; put your mind there. As you develop your zazen, you'll become more aware of the hara as the center of your attentiveness.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leonard! I said come back!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was enough. Barbara opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. She sat in lotus position. Meditation must wait. How could she concentrate if Helena was yelling in the room next to her? She stood up and went toward the child's room.

The brunette was kneeling on the floor in her pajamas, her turtles walking around her. "Okay, let's start again." She took one and put it in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked, trying to remain calm "It's late, bedtime. I told you go to bed an hour ago."

"I can't now."

Barbara rolled her eyes. The girl's favorite sentence. "You can't now," she repeated in a low voice. Helena remained on the floor. She rubbed her temples. "Hel, get in the bed. It's late."

"I can't now," the girl answered.

"Did you take your shower?"

"Later."

Barbara put her hands on her waist and glared at her. "I asked you two hours ago."

"I was busy," Helena answered without turning.

"How busy can you be? Go take a shower and then go to bed."

"I'm busy, Barbara."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching Leroy a trick." Helena turned. Little blue eyes shone.

"What trick?" The redhead scratched her head.

"To sit."

Barbara closed her eyes and counted from 1 to 10 in record time. Maybe she was loosing control. She needed do more zen things.

"To sit…" she repeated. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Helena turned and looked for her turtle, who was now walking down the bed.

"Helena, turtles don't sit. They can't."

"Maybe that's why he doesn't obey me. Maybe I'll teach him to stay."

Barbara walked toward her and picked her up by her waist.

"Hey! Let me go!" the child said.

"We're going to the shower."

"But I'm training Leroy!"

"You are avoiding bed."

"No… wait!"

"And you need to change these pajamas. You haven't changed them in weeks."

"I like my red pajamas."

"We need to wash them at least once per year."

"They don't smell bad. Can you wash them now and I'll put them on again?"

"It's midnight, Helena."

"Mom has a dryer, do you have a dryer?"

"I have a headache." Barbara opened the bathroom door and put the girl inside. "I'm not going to dry clothes at midnight, now take a shower."

"I need to find Leonard, he ran when he saw you."

"I'll look for him. You take your shower."

"Leroy is under the bed…"

"Helena…" Barbara warned her.

"I hate you!" The little brunette sighed and walked inside the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"I love you too."

Barbara picked up one of the turtles off of the floor and kneeled to look under the bed for the other small pet.

"I don't hear anything, Helena! Why is the water not running?" Barbara said, moving down the bed following Leroy. When the damn turtle wanted to, he moved fast.

"I need to take my clothes off!" Helena shouted from the bathroom.

"Don't take all night to do it." Barbara tried to catch the turtle, but it slipped.

The sound of water running started. Helena began to sing at the top of her lungs.

"I need send her to a voice class." Barbara caught the small turtle and dragged it back. She put the turtle inside the aquarium. "I got you."

"No, I got you…"

The redhead felt a whip around her neck and was pulled back, hitting the ground. In a moment, Cawoman was on her, her knee pressing into her chest. "Hello Bat-pest, so… you stole my kid, no? I see you didn't get my last warning."

"Selina, you are not yourself. Mad hatter is controlling you…"

The blonde pulled her whip tightening it around Barbara's throat. "I didn't give you permission to talk."

"Helena…" the redhead gasped, looking at the bathroom door, afraid that the brunette would open it.

"I asked you to leave her alone and now I come back to my home, and I find that my little girl is not there." Selina leaned over her, a few inches from her face. "I think it's time to make you disappear."

Barbara hit Catwoman's head with her own, stunning the woman and making her release the whip. She slammed her fist against her face, the woman hit the furniture knocking the aquarium to the floor. It broke.

"I'm sorry, Selina." Barbara hit the back of the woman's head, knocking her down. She needed to hide her before Helena saw her.

She dragged her to her bedroom where she tied her hands to her legs using the whip and covered her mouth with a cloth. She picked up the phone. Tapping her fingers nervously, she waited. "Come on… answer me…" she looked toward Helena's bedroom. Finally, a voice was heard at the other end of the line "Alfred, it's Barbara, listen to me, contact him, it's urgent. Tell him that I caught her, in my home… He will understand, but tell him to be careful, Helena is still awake. Tell him my window is open."

She hung up the phone and opened the window. Immediately, she ran toward Helena's room, closing her door first, and looked inside. The aquarium was broken, a lamp had fallen to the floor, and the turtles were walking around. She picked them both up.

"Hey, what happened here?" Helena opened the bathroom door.

The redhead turned and brushed back the hair that had fallen over her forehead. "Oh… Well…"

"Why is the aquarium broken?"

"Careful," Barbara put the turtles inside a drawer. "there is glass on the floor. What are you doing here?"

Helena frowned. "I'm living here."

Barbara touched her head, it was dry. "That's the fastest bath I've ever seen. Go back and wash your hair."

"Why is the aquarium broken?"

"Leroy was arguing with Leonard, now, go back and wash your hair."

"I don't want to, it took a long time to dry it."

The redhead pushed her inside "Go, I'll clean up this mess."

"I hate wet hair."

"I'll help you dry it."

"May I use your hair dryier?" Helena turned to look at her.

"I'll use it. You broke it last time," Barbara said.

"It wasn't me, it was Jaçques."

"Sure."

"I want to use it."

"Helena, please! Just go and wash your hair!" The young woman tried to remain calm.

"All right." The brunette shook her head.

Barbara picked up the glass from the broken aquarium as fast as she could and, taking the turtles, she went toward her room. "Wash your hair well."

Barbara opened her door and closed it behind her with the turtles in her hand. Catwoman was still unconscious.

"Trouble?" a deep voice asked.

Batman was at the window.

"A bit, come in." she said walking into her bathroom. She put a towel in the dry tub and put the turtles there. When she returned, Batman was leaning over the unconscious woman touching the back of her neck. "I feel it."

"We need to remove it."

"I'll take her to the Batcave." The dark knight said, "I'll keep her safe while we find a way to help her."

"All right. I'll follow you as soon as I can get Helena in the bed." Barbara arranged her clothes.

Batman lifted the masked woman in his arms and looked at the redhead. "You need vacations."

"I just need to kill a girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long night. After a small discussion of half of an hour – a discussion of half of an hour with Helena was short- about the dryer of hair, she had finally managed to practically drag the girl to the bed. Luckily, Helena was a hard sleeper, and it was diffcult to wake her when she was deeply asleep.

She had met Batman at the Batcave a few minutes later and, after examining the small piece Mad Hatter had installed inside Selina's head, he began to work on a device to remove it. She had returned at almost dawn to her home.

A heavy weight on her announced her sleeping must wait until later. The TV turned on and the sound of cartoons was heard in high volume. Now she remembered why she was still single.

"Could you please watch cartoons at a normal volume?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's the flinstones."

Half opening her eyelids in the brightness of the sun, Barbara moved her hand around, looking for the remote. She found it and lowered the volume.

"I'm hungry," Helena said.

"You always are."

"Can we eat peanut butter sandwiches?"

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty…"

"Six thirty?" The young crime fighter rolled her eyes. "I'm tired, Helena."

"Just one…" Little blue were fixed on the TV screen.

Barbara opened her eyes and looked at her. "Why are you wearing those pajamas? I told you to change them last night."

"I like these." Helena took a pillow and rested her head on it.

"You've worn those for a week. We need to wash them."

"Later."

Barbara pressed the "off" button on the remote control.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Go to sleep, Helena."

The brunette took the remote control and turned the TV on again. The young woman covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm not in the mood for this, Helena, go to your room now and let me sleep."

"I want to watch TV."

"Go to the living room."

The girl didn't answer. Barbara sat up and took the remote control. She turned off the TV. "I said, go to bed."

The girl tried to take the remote control, but Barbara pulled her hand. "No! Go to your bed!" she scolded.

The girl angrily jumped up and turned on the TV with her finger and crossed her arms. Barbara glared at her. "Are you challenging me? Don't go there. Turn it off."

Helena remained still. Barbara extended her hand and, using the remote control, she turned off the TV. Helena turned it on and put her hand over the sensor to prevent Barbara from turning it off again.

"That's enough!" Barbara shouted angrily. She stood up and took Helena by her hand, "You are grounded!"

Helena growled and pulled her hand back.

"Helena…" the redhead warned her.

"I want to watch TV!"

"You are grounded, I said, go to your room!" Barbara tried to take her hand, but the child pushed her back. "Hey, hey! Don't do that!"

"You are not my mom!" Helena shouted. Blue eyes turned to gold slits.

Barbara took a deep breath. "I know I'm not your mom; don't shout at me."

"I hate you! I can shout at you!"

"Helena…"

The litte brunette pushed her back again. "I hate you! Go away! Leave me alone!" she turned and walked out of the room.

The young woman rubbed her temples. She needed to remain calm. What was the zen thing? .Breath is the vital force; it's the central activity of our bodies. Mind and breath are one reality: when your mind is agitated your breath is agitated; when you're nervous you breathe quickly and shallowly; when your mind is at rest the breath is deep, easy, and effortless.

Helena walked back into the room with her back pack and Jaçques in her arms. "Where are my turtles?"

Barbara shook her head. "What… what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving! I'm going home! I want to see Mom!"

Barbara waved her arms. The was the last thing she needed. "Helena! It's six in the morning, too early for tantrums! Go back to your room! Now!"

"No! I'm leaving!" Helena walked outside.

Barbara, angry, grabbed her hand and tried to drag her back to her room, but the girl was strong. Fighting with her in feral mode wasn't a good idea. She took her by her waist and dragged her to her room. She put her on the bed.

"Now listen to me, little lady. I'm very patient, but you love defying me. So now I'm not going to ask you; I'm ordering you to stay here. You are grounded all day!"

"Let me go! I wanna see my mom! I want to go home!" Helena jumped at her trying to hit and kick her.

Barbara grabbed her wrists. The girl was really annoyed. She held her by her back; using her legs, Helena used the furniture to push off and both fell to the floor. She struggled trying to free herself and the young woman had a hard time trying to keep her still.

"Helena! Calm down!"

The girl started to cry. "I want to see my mom! Where is my mom?"

"Easy!"

A hard kick on her shin make the redhead release her. Damn. That hurt. She held her leg while Helena ran toward the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "I hate you! I want Mom!" she shouted.

"Ow…" Barbara kneeled on the floor and, hopping, went toward the bathroom door. She knocked it. "Helena, please, open the door." The answer was just sobs. Resting her head on the wood, Barbara rubbed her shin. The skin would bruise soon. She kept silent a few seconds thinking of what to do. Helena missed her mom. It was natural; but what could she tell her? Your mom is now restrained because an insane criminal is controlling her mind?

"Helena…" she said with a soft voice "I'm sorry. I'm tired; I said things I shouldn't have. Open the door please."

"Go away! I want my mom!" the brunette shouted.

Barbara sat on the floor resting her back on the door. "I'm sure your mom will be back soon, Helena, I miss her too. I'm sorry. I love you."

"No! You hate me! You hate Jaçques too!"

"I don't hate you and I don't hate Jaçques …"

"I'll stay here forever! Until my mom comes back!"

Barbara closed her eyes. "Your mom loves you. I love you. If you want to stay there, stay. I'll wait for you here."

What a day….

After a long hour Helena had stopped sobbing. Barbara thought that was enough. She stood up. Her leg was bruised. That girl was really strong. She went to her room and took two small objects. Walking back, she kneeled in front of the bathroom lock and after a few tries the door unlocked with a soft click. She opened it slowly.

"Hel?" Looking inside she found her asleep on the floor of the bathroom holding Jaçques. She sighed and carefully lifted her up.

"I hate you…" Helena mumbled sleepily.

"I know, I'm sorry for that…" She kissed her forehead and took her to her bedroom. She felt bad for her. Hopefully, Batman would find a way to free Selina from the spell of Mad Hatter.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thans for your time to read and all your post._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" The redhead played with the phone cord between her fingers. "…I can imagine…. I wish I could help you, but Helena is really mad…. She misses her and she doesn't understand what's happening… Now she doesn't want to eat… yes, I'll try to come as soon as I can… all right, bye."

She hung up the phone and walked back to Helena's room. The child had been on the bed without moving all day. She stood up at the doorframe and crossed her arms, watching the child sadly. She was rebelling because she didn't know where her mother was or what was happening to her.

"Hel… want to eat something? I ordered a pizza, your favorite one, it's here."

The girl didn't answer.

The young woman sat on the mattress. "Please, don't be mad at me. I know you are angry, but I'm sure your mom will be back soon. Just be patient." She tried to touch her, but the girl rejected the movement. She moved her arm back and sighed. "I'd like to help you more, but I can't. I can only tell you that your mom will be back soon."

She left her alone and went to her room. Helena was stubborn and obstinate. She looked through the window. It was raining. She would like go to help him more, but in that moment she couldn't leave the girl alone.

She just could sit and wait.

Sit and wait.

Her worst punishment.

She fell deeply asleep. At almost two o'clock a thunder woke her. She looked around. She was in her living room with the TV on. Turning it off, she stood up to check on Helena. The child still was in her bed. She sat next to her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry…" With the back of her hand she caressed her cheek. "Damn…" the redhead growled. Helena was burning up; she touched her face with both of her hands. She had high temperature.

What was she supposed to do? Shit. She could deal with dangerous villains; crazy criminals, severe injuries and she didn't know what to do with a child with a temperature.

Tylenol.

Yes, she had used Tylenol last time. She ran to her medicine cabinet.

Nothing. She needed go out to buy more. She took her coat and took the phone.

Dr. Leslie Thomkins.

Two o'clock.

She would kill her but… who cares? It'd be best if she checked Helena anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie pulled the thermometer from Helena's mouth. She looked at it. "Uhmm…. You are pretty warm, monster."

"Am I going to die?" Helena asked with a soft voice.

"Unless you ate something that Barbara cooked, no."

"I feel sick."

"You are sick, but after the pill she gave you, you will feel much better."

"I'm cold."

The old woman covered her with the bedspread. "Sleep now, you will feel better in the morning. I'll go to the kitchen and get you a bit of that great pizza Barbara bought for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Now I'm worried…" Leslie raised her brow. "You need to eat. Okay? Mommy would be angry if she saw that you are not eating."

"Where is Mom, Leslie?" Little blue eyes fixed on her.

Leslie raised her eyes to look Barbara in silence. She understood her look and lowered her gaze to the girl, who was still looking at her expectantly. She rubbed her head. "She will be here soon, and you must get better soon soon, you don't want her to see you like this, no? You don't want her to feel sad because you are not eating, right?"

Helena shook her head.

"Good. Now sleep a bit and later, in the morning, you can eat all you want."

"Peanut butter sandwich?"

She took a piece of paper and started to write, "I'm going to leave you a prescription. You need to take Tylenol every eight hours and… you need to eat two peanut butter sandwiches in the morning, right?"

"A burger too?"

"Okay, so…" Leslie wrote again on her paper "A peanut sandwich and a big hamburger…" She looked at the girl "With cheese?"

Helena nodded.

"Double cheese." Leslie gave the paper to Barbara. "Be sure to give this to her."

"All right." The red head smiled.

Leslie patted Helena on her side and stood up. "Be nice and don't snore loudly."

"Okay."

Both women walked out the room. When they were at the corridor, Barbara asked her softly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, she is just sad." Leslie put on her coat "She misses her mother. Some kids feel sick when they are depressed. She is now. What's Bruce say?"

"He's trying to find a way to remove the device behind her head. He is smart, he will do it soon, but I can't tell her. How can I explain it to her?"

"Well… I hope she feels better by the morning. Call me if the temperature is still high or if she doesn't want to eat."

"Thanks, Leslie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door bell woke the redhead, who was sleeping sprawled on the couch in her bedroom. Drowsy, she rubbed her eyes. Her neck hurt. She checked her watch. Nine o'clock. She had fallen sleep there, keeping an eye on Helena. She stood up and she took the temperature of the girl putting her palm over her forehead. She was still warm, but not like last night.

The door bell sounded again. She covered Helena with the bedspread because, as always, she was tangled in the blankets. Yawning, she went to open the door.

"Selina!" Barbara couldn't hide her surprise when she saw the tall blonde.

"Hi…" the woman smiled shyly.

"Are… are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Selina laughed softly. "It's me. I'm back."

Barbara looked at her hesitantly. Selina turned her head and moved her hair to the side, showing her the back of her neck, "Touch… it's gone."

The redhead sighed with relief and hugged her, "I'm so glad."

"Bruce found a way to help me. He told me everything. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it wasn't you. Come in."

"Seems as if you had a rough night, you have rings under your eyes." The blonde walked inside the house.

"A bit."

"He trapped Mad Hatter yesterday. After he removed the device, I remembered where he was hiding."

"That's great. He was hurting so many people."

"He is going to talk to police and explain everything. They will understand."

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Want something to eat?" Barbara asked her.

"No, no… " The blonde looked around "Helena? How is she? I was gone almost three weeks… What did I do? Bruce told me a few things and… I don't remember… What did you tell her?"

"Well… You need to apologize to her. You were a bit rude the last time and she doesn't understand why you left her alone in your house so many days…"

"Shit..." Selina closed her eyes. "I want to kill that stupid, insane criminal."

"I'll explain everything later, go see her. She is in my room sleeping. She is sick."

"Sick? What happened?"

"Nothing serious." Barbara explained. "Leslie checked her last night. Just a bit of temperature. She is depressed because she misses you. She will heal faster when she sees you."

"Oh, my poor baby." Selina went, almost running, toward Barbara's bedroom. The girl was curled under the covers. The blonde sat on the bed and looked at her smiling. She touched her forehead. "She is warm."

"The temperature is decreasing. Don't worry," Barbara said.

Selina brushed her girl's hair. "Hi, honey. How do you feel?"

The girl stirred and half opened her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes… I'm here."

"Mommy!." Helena wrapped her arms around her. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," she hugged her back "I was so far… I promise to never leave you alone again."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Selina kissed her head. "My baby… Forgive me."

"You still hate Jaçques?" the child asked, almost with a whisper.

"No, I don't hate him. I love him. Who told you I hate him?"

"You threw him at the wall."

Selina looked at Barbara in surprise. The redhead nodded.

"Uh… it was a stupid thing to do. I'm sorry. I felt sick. I promise I'll apologize to him."

Helena moved back and looked around. "You are sitting on him."

The blonde smiled and, standing up, she took the stuffed cat "Oh… I'm sorry, Jaçques." She sat again on the bed and gave it to Helena, "He accepted my apologizes. See? We are friends again."

The girl hugged her cat "Are you going to go again?"

"No, I'll stay with you." The blonde smiled.

Helena moved back and made a space on the bed "Sleep with me, Mom."

Selina looked again to Barbara. "Did you mind if…?"

"No, no…" Barbara waved her hands. "Stay with her, she needs you. I'll take a bath and will be in the other room."

Selina leaned on the bed next to her kid. Helena curled against her and started to purr. "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbara took a sip of coffee, resting on the couch. Selina sat on the other couch with Helena at her feet, watching cartoons in the living room and eating pizza in her red pajamas. The blonde brushed her child's hair.

"How long have you been wearing those pajamas, Helena?"

"Just a few days." the child answered.

"Weeks." Barbara pointed out, "The pajamas stand by themselves."

"They're's soft." Helena chewed.

Selina touched her girl's cheek. Her temperature was normal now. "Hey, you are much better. Why don't you go change your clothes?"

"I like my pajamas."

"Okay… but today we are going to wash these pajamas."

"Okay."

Selina looked at the redhead. "I owe you once more…"

"Don't worry…" Barbara said, "but if you are interested, I need a new computer for Christmas."

Selina's laugh was open and loud.

Helena cocked her head and turned to see Barbara. "Where are Leonard and Leroy?"

"Oh… In my bathroom." The redhead stood up "I put them there after I broke the aquarium. You need to sell those turtles, Selina, they are a pain in the ass."

"Good idea."

"Don;t sell them!" Helena shouted.

Selina looked at her girl. "Did you know some restaurants make great meals with turtles?"

"Mom!"

"It's expensive. Maybe we can…"

Helena turned and hit her. "No!"

"All right…" Selina laughed.

"I'll made them collars." The girl took another piece of pizza.

"Collars?"

"Yes, we can take them to the park."

The blonde frowned. "To the park? Like dogs?"

"Yeah."

"You are nut, it will take us days to walk a yard. Forget it. Give me a piece of pizza."

"Why not? It would be fun." The brunette looked at her mother and gave her a piece of pizza.

"No, no," The blonde shook her head. "I'm not going to take them to walk to the park. I don't want to spend half of my life waiting for them to walk around it."

"But Mom…"

"No 'but's', I have enough just tolerating them and you."

"And Jaçques?"

"I love him because he doesn't talk."

Barbara walked inside the living room scratching her head. Selina noticed the worry in her face.

"Something wrong?"

"Well…" the redhead mumbled.

"Where are Leonard & Leroy?" Helena asked.

"They are fine, don't worry." Barbara said, "but… you have a problem."

"What problem?" The blonde raised her brow.

"Well…. Leonard or Leroy, well…"

"Uh?" Helena rose to her knees.

"He…they, one of them is not male, it's female…" Barbara explained.

"What?" Helena almost shouted.

"I put them in a tray with a bit of sand and… there are eggs, five… You are going to be a mother, Helena!"

Selina choked on the piece of pizza she had in her mouth.

"Oh no!" Helena stood up and ran toward the bathroom.

Selina, still coughing, took a sip of water.

The redhead smirked. "Congratulations, Grandma."

"Shut up…cough. " Selina wiped her mouth. "Maybe you will need to adopt some of them."

"Forget it," Barbara waved her hands, "It wasn't my idea to give her turtles as pets."

"Damn… in a bad moment she convinced me to buy them!"

"Next time check. Buy animals of the same sex. Be glad you didn't buy rabbits."

"Not funny."

Helena ran inside the living room with the tray in her hands. "Mommy! Look! It's true! They laid eggs!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No way!"

The girl showed her the tray. "Look."

"Oh damn…" Selina brushed her hair back, "Okay. Who is the mother?"

Helena took one of the turtles and raised it to look underneath. "I dunno… where is the pee thing?"

Barbara laughed.

"We need to call Leslie!" The little brunette jumped excitedly.

"Leslie? For what?" Selina asked.

"To ask her how to take care of the eggs."

"I'm not going to take care of five more turtles. Forget it. Ask Aunt Barbara."

"Hey, hey, don't look at me!" the redhead said.

"I'll change and we can go ask her!" Helena ran to her room.

"Oh shit!" Selina growled between her teeth. She looked at her young friend. "What are we supposed to do?"

Barbara stretched her arms. "I dunno about you, but while you solve Helena's maternity problem. I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Hey! You can't leave me alone!"

"Watch me." The redhead yawned and walked toward her room. She would sleep a complete week after those hard days.

Selina watched her go with her mouth open. She couldn't believe this. She looked down at the tray and the small turtles. "No one talked to you two about methods of birth control currently available?"

**THE END.**


End file.
